


Mandy in University

by fuufcknf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bipolar Disorder, F/M, Florida, M/M, New York, Out of Character, Tattoos, Why Did I Write This?, i am not sure about this, my brain freezes, rich gallaghers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuufcknf/pseuds/fuufcknf
Summary: Mandy finally gets out of Southside and continues her study in Florida.Three years earlier, Mickey left Southside and Mandy to New York for a better life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy finally gets out of Southside and continues her study in Florida.  
> Three years earlier, Mickey left Southside and Mandy to New York for a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction.  
> I'm a bit obsessed with Gallavich and the show itself, and I thought why not making a fanfic?  
> They are probably slightly out of character but I tried my best to make it not too different from the TV.
> 
> Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Oh Lord, I'm nervous.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This morning, Mandy woke up with the widest smile on her face. It was her first day of being a university student. After a long orientation week, she was officially a student in one university in Florida with full scholarship. She rushed to the shower and got herself ready for this big day. She wore her best clothes, did her hair and put minimum make up on her face. She looked into the mirror admiring herself and smiled once again. She still could not believe there was a Milkovich graduated high school and continued university. That Milkovich was herself, Mandy Milkovich. She grabbed her backpack and checked herself one more time, did not want to miss anything. Perfect, she thought and left her small apartment.

***

Mickey woke up this morning because his alarm was loud as fuck. He never set an alarm, but this time was different. This was Mandy’s first day of university. He wanted to call her before she went to class and made sure she was doing okay. Mandy always had this big dream about leaving the shithole they both grew up and became one of those chicks who influence the world. She proved it, she graduated high school and accepted in university with full scholarship.

He got up and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee and banana pancake. After his breakfast was ready, he grabbed his phone and dialed Mandy’s number. While he waited for Mandy to pick up his call, he realised he was really proud of his little sister. Fucking proud. Then, she picked up the call.

“Hey, shithead!” her voice was cheerful. Mickey could feel she was smiling.

“Hey, skank! Tell me you’re on your way to class not still in bed getting finger-bang by some douchy seniors.”

“Trust me, I’m on my way to class. You want me to send some pictures?”

“Nah, not in the mood to see your skanky mug,” Mickey sipped his coffee.

“I’m in my class already. Call me later, kay?”

“Yeah, sure,” replied Mickey. There was some silent moment before he said his next sentence.

“Mands,” he murmured.

“Yea?”

“I’m fucking proud of you,” he smiled.

“’M proud of you too, assface,” she was flattered because someone finally felt proud of her.

“How come? I didn’t even finish high school and not go to uni.”

“You don’t drug dealt and shoplift anymore. You are now working legally, has fixed income and live in your own place. You are YOU,” Mandy said that because she knew Mickey was the real Mickey and he didn’t need to hide it anymore.

“Shit, gotta go I think my lecturer is here. Bye shithead!” she turned off her phone.

Mickey sat there in silent. His little sister said that she was proud of him. Although Mickey didn’t graduate high school and didn’t go to uni but he got out of the Southside. He left Southside to New York three years ago. He didn’t know anyone and what to do when he reached New York. All he wanted was leaving Southside.

It was hard at first, because he left without Mandy. He didn’t want to leave her but she insisted him to leave and she promised she could take care of herself and joined him to New York as soon as she graduated high school. The fact was that Mandy was not in New York but in Florida. At least she got out of that shithole, Mickey thought. He stood up from his stool and got ready for work.

***

Ian was late for his first day of uni. He and his family spent the whole night partying in their huge backyard. They always held a party every weekend with their next door neighbour, Kev and V. Especially when something important came up, they would make bigger, louder, wilder party and invited all families in the neighbourhood. Their neighbours knew that The Gallaghers were party animals.

He knocked door and entered the classroom.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Ian said.

A bald, short, man in his mid-fourties, Ian assumed was the subject lecturer, looked at him from head to toe. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Gallagher. Ian Gallagher,” he replied trying to be polite and looked guilty for being late.

“Oh! Don’t think I’m gonna give you special treat just because you are one of the Gallaghers. Take a seat,” the lecturer ordered. Ian looked for an empty seat and saw one in the back of the class beside a palegirl with long raven black hair and he could tell she wore an indie band t-shirt Ian had never heard of. He walked towards the girl then realized she had beautiful face, strong jaw and her eyes were striking blue but she didn’t look that nice. He decided not to greet her, maybe some other time in the future. But the girl greeted him first.

“Hi, I’m Mandy.”

“Hi, i’m Ian. Nice to meet you,” her smile was beautiful, he thought.

***

“Fucking awesome, Mickey!” Bryan complimented him. Bryan was one of his loyal customer that only wanted to get a tattoo done by Mickey.

When he left Southside, he always knew he wanted to be a tattoo artist. As soon as Mickey reached New York, he did all legal job he could, collected some money and joined a short course to be a tattoo artist. When he finished the course and became a certified tattoo artist, Jen, who was one of the teacher in the couse and also one of the most famous tattoo artist in New York, offered him a job in her parlour. Without hestitation, Mickey accepted it and they became friends.

“Thanks, man. Next time let me do your ass,” Mickey cleaned up the equiptments.

“Will do,” Bryan left.

“His ass is next, huh? Good idea tho he has round and thick ass like yours, ” Jen came out of nowhere.

“Stop talking about my ass.”

“You flirt with him, Mick? Is he even gay?” Jen asked.

“Fuck should I know.”

“Well, if he turns out straight and you can’t give it to him, you can give it to me,” Jen winked. She always tried to get into his pants at first. Later Mickey told her he was gay but it didn’t make her stop teasing him to give it to her.

“Or maybe you take it? ‘cause I have no idea you’re top or bottom.”

Mickey flipped her off. “Gonna grab lunch, you come or not?” he muttered and place a cigarette between his lips.

“Pay for my lunch.”

“You’re the one should pay my lunch, you’re the fucking boss,” he lit the cigarette.

“Kay. But one catch, you give it to me,” she wrapped her arm around Mickey’s shoulder and laughed. Mickey rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @GIANIKAA  
> Instagram: @fuufcknf


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey see each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction.  
> I'm a bit obsessed with Gallavich and the show itself, and I thought why not making a fanfic?  
> They are probably slightly out of character but I tried my best to make it not too different from the TV.
> 
> Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Oh Lord, I'm nervous.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Two months later, Mandy and Ian were inseparatable. At first, Mandy only tried to get into Ian’s pants because he was extremely hot. His flaming red hair, pale skin, well-built body, green eyes like the hills and freckles on his face and body made him hotter. That day when Mandy wanted to do her main reason to be friends with Ian, Ian finally said that he was gay. She was shocked at first and let it go because Mickey was also gay, instead of not being friends because she could not get into his pants, they decided to be best friend. Mandy’s life was a lot better than she imagined. Her score was pretty good, she could manage her time between studying and hanging out, she had a lot of friends and she had her best friend, Ian.

Mandy and Ian were laying in Ian’s huge room. It was a lot for one person sleeping in it.

“Hey how can I not know about you. I thought we’re best friend,” said Ian.

“You know me, Ginger Snap,” Mandy loved that nickname.

“Yea if you consider only knowing you’re from Chicago as “you know me”. How were you back there? I mean, you almost know my entire family and the fact that Frank is actually my uncle. How can I not know any of your family?” he looked into Mandy’s eyes.

“Not much to talk about. My family is fucked up,” she got up and sat on the bed.

“Milkoviches are a bunch of people because Terry knocked up most women in the Southside. Terry is a psychotic, homophobic, racist, sexist and what fucking ever you name it. Born and raised under his roof, or Milkovich house of horror I’d like to say, means we don’t know how to love and do legal living. We drug deal, own a closets full of illegal glocks and magnums, Nazi posters everywhere, run a prostitution and beat the fag out of gays. Everyone knows no Milkoviches can get out of the Southside. It’s where we belong and where we end up. But I and Mickey break the myth, we get out of there.” Mandy took her phone out and scrolled through gallery.

She showed Ian a picture of her and Mickey.

***

Ian looked at Mandy’s phone. 

“My asshole older brother, Mickey. We’re the clostest. Just because we’re close doesn’t mean we do not fight. We usually fight because of small shits like snickers and barbeque pringles, our favorite snacks and basically because he is a douchebag. He’s in New York now, a tattoo artist. He...,” Ian didn’t hear the rest of it. His eyes were focused on the screen.

The screen showed a picture of Mandy with a guy he assumed was Mickey. Both of them looked like a twin. Mickey was also having a raven black hair, pale skin, striking blue eyes, strong jaw and grumpy face. He noticed one difference between them. Mickey’s lips are slightly plumpier than Mandy and looked really soft. Made Ian wanted to taste that pink lips. Mandy was beautiful but Mickey was more beautiful or maybe the most beautiful human Ian had ever seen.

“...fucking proud of him,” Mandy finished her speech about Mickey.

“Great!” Ian woke up from his day dreaming.

“Wanna come with me to the gym?” he asked immediately, didn’t want Mandy knew he was adoring her brother.

“Sure.”

***

After a long day at work, all Mickey needed was relaxing on his bed with a pack of cigarette and six packs of beer. He unlocked his apartment door and entered it. He went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took the beers and walked to his bedroom. He took his phone from his pocket and replied some text messages and catched up with some news. After that, he only starred at the ceiling and suddenly he felt like to open his instagram.

Actually, Mickey was not a social media person. He only had one email and one instagram account. It was all for work. Mickey used his instagram to post picture of his work, he rarely uploaded other than his work. Even he only followed less than 70 people there with followers less than 300. He scrolled his home, and liked some pictures he finds good or artistic. Most of it were tattoo pictures and his favorite band tour pictures and videos. When he wanted to close it, Mandy just posted a picture about 2 minutes ago. The picture showed Mandy with a boy he had never seen before.

Mandy’s picture was a mirror selfie of her and a boy in the gym, all sweaty to proof they just finished working out with a caption 'all sweaty with him <3'. Mickey liked the picture immediately because in few minutes, Mickey would receive a text from Mandy telling him to like the picture and he was kinda sick of it. But there was another reason he did that, he was amazed by how good looking the boy was.

The boy in the picture had an extremely pale skin, slightly paler than Mickey, dark green eyes, freckle-y face and bright red hair. Mickey wondered if the carpet match the drapes. The boy didn’t only have good looking face but also had a nice body. Mickey could see that the boy was few inches taller than him, well-bulit, nice arms and definitely nice abs, he could tell eventhough the boy wore a loose tanktop. Mickey tapped the picture once to know who Mandy tagged. It’s ian.c.g. Ian, Mickey thought. Mickey had a hots for his little sister’s friend or boyfriend, he had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @GIANIKAA  
> Instagram: @fuufcknf


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy visits Mickey on the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction.  
> I'm a bit obsessed with Gallavich and the show itself, and I thought why not making a fanfic?  
> They are probably slightly out of character but I tried my best to make it not too different from the TV.
> 
> Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Oh Lord, I'm nervous.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“The fuck?!” it was around 8 AM and Mandy was a total bitch to call Mickey this time.

“Wake up, fucktard. Time to roll,” Mandy’s voice sounded really energetic.

“Fuck you. It’s 8 in the fucking morning and if you think it’s not a fucking bitchy move to call this early, you can choke yourself to death with grey pubes.”

“Nah, I prefer the brunettes or blonds. But recently I get a hots for readhead, just realize they are hot too,” Mandy said.

Redhead. Mickey knew the readhead Mandy talked about. It's Ian. So the carpet definitely match the drapes, Mickey thought. Wait, did Mandy just say that Ian’s her boyfriend? Fuck. Mickey needed to forget the hot freckle-y readhead.

“Fuck you want, bitch?” he sat on his bed.

“A sister wants to know how her brother is doing, got a problem with that?”

“I’m fucking good, thanks. Now, if you have nothing to say anymore, can you please let your hardworking of a brother goes back to his precious sleep?”

“Um, Mick, can you come to visit for the weekend? I, um, I...miss you,” she said softly.

“I’ve got an appointment this Saturday and Sunday. What about you come here and maybe I will come to your place next week or next month?” Mickey said with a very nice voice. 

He missed Mandy too.

“Let me see if the money I earn can make me fly there and back here or maybe if I can borrow Ian’s car.”

“I’ll pay for your flight back to Florida.”

“No no no that’s okay. If my money isn’t enough I can borrow Ian’s car. I’m sure he doesn’t mind. He loves me.”

It was confirmed, Ian was Mandy’s boyfriend. They said the L.O.V.E word, already? The fuck? That was quick.

“You’re not driving for fuck sake.You’ll end up only meet me for an hour if you drive to here. I’ll pay your flight to New York and back to Florida, don’t worry my savings is more than enough,” he insisted to pay because he missed her, so fucking much.

“Alright then, see you this weekend, Mick.”

“Kay. Don’t ever try to fucking call me before 1 PM. I’ll slit your goddamn throat if you call me again. Now excuse me but I’m gonna sleep,” Mickey turned his phone off and continued to sleep.

***

The class was quiet, Ian sat next to Mandy as usual. Eventough his body was in the class but his mind wasn’t. He was staring at the hot subtitute lecturer and thinking to invite him to Gallaghers party this weekend. This hot subtitute lecturer, whose name was Darryl, was an African-American man with an amazing body, broad shoulder, nice abs could be seen underneath his tight grey shirt, probably an inch taller than Ian, perfect brown eyes, crew cut hair, clean-shaved, full of charisma, flawless, perfect. Ian leaned his body closer to Mandy who was focusing her eyes on her phone.

“Do you think I can get him to come to the party?” Ian asked his best friend.

Mandy turned her face to Ian, “Hm?”

“Darryl, the subtitute lecturer comes to the party this weekend. What do you think?”

“I don’t know, Ian. That’s your family party, you decide who comes not me.” Mandy turned her face and focused on her phone.

“What are you doing? You’ve been on your damn phone since the class started,” Ian was curious.

“Trying to find a flight for this weekend.”

“Where are you going? You’re coming to the party? Lip wants you to be there.”

“Mickey sends me some money so I can fly for a visit,” said Mandy without taking her eyes off of the screen.

Ian suddenly felt as an asshole. A minutes earlier he was staring at Darryl with these stars in his eyes but when Mandy said “Mickey”, his mind traveled back to the day when Mandy showed him a picture of Mickey, the most beautiful man on earth, according to Ian. Although Ian had never seen Mickey in real life but he knew that there wouldn’t be any man more bautiful than Mickey.

“I can come with you. We can stay in the same hotel,” Ian offered.

“Nah thanks but I’ll be staying in asshole’s studio flat or probably staying in his famous tattoo artist girl friend because Mickey doesn’t like to have other people in his place.”

Mickey has a girlfriend. Oh for fuck sake, Ian should have known that Mickey was straight as fuck. No tattoo artist would be gay. Ian was staring at his bestie wondered why he didn't notice that Mickey was far from gay. Or maybe Mickey was also a homophobic prick like Terry.

“Ok. But Darryl. You think I can get into him? He’s hot,” said Ian to distract his mind from Mickey.

“Is he gay?”

“Absolutely! My gaydar works at its finest.”

“Why are the hots gay??”

“Don’t know. It’s a fate,” said Ian smiling and turned his head to stare at Darryl for some times before the class ended.

No Mickey. Please forget about it, Ian. He was definitely straight and could be a homophobic prick. Completely zero chance Mickey was gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @GIANIKAA  
> Instagram: @fuufcknf


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy is finally in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction.  
> I'm a bit obsessed with Gallavich and the show itself, and I thought why not making a fanfic?  
> They are probably slightly out of character but I tried my best to make it not too different from the TV.
> 
> Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Oh Lord, I'm nervous.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The weekend came and the party in The Gallaghers house was wild as usual. Ian successfully asked Darryl to come but Darryl said he would come really late because he had something to do. Ian didn’t mind as long as that hot subtitute lecturer came.

Earlier this afternoon Ian drove Mandy to the airport and told her to give him some updates if she had arrived in New York and if Mickey had picked her up in the airport and also to make sure she was okay. Besides all of his caring attitude towards his best friend, he secretly wanted to know about Mickey. Maybe Mandy uploaded pictures on instagram or facetime him and Mickey would probably joined. Fat chance, he thought.

Ian really wanted to see Mickey’s face directly not only through picture Mandy showed him. After Mandy told him that Mickey had a famous tattoo artist girl friend, he wanted to get Mickey out of his mind but it felt so hard because those striking blue eyes haunt him everytime he closed his eyes. Ian thought about what Mandy was doing, what she and Mickey were doing in New York. Suddenly Lip approached him with one beer on each hand.

“Where’s Mandy? I don’t see her,” Lip asked and handed Ian one bottle of beer.

“Well, hello to you brother. Thanks for the beer,” Ian replied. His brother had had this hots for his best friend since Ian brought Mandy home for some projects.

“Yea yea. Where’s Mandy?”

“Mandy’s not coming, she’s in New York.” Ian sipped his beer.

“What is she doing there? I don’t know she has someone in New York.”

“Her long time boyfriend is in New York,” gestured his hand to take Lip’s cigarette.

Lip shocked, “She got a boyfriend? Thought she was into me. I’ve been lied to for the past couple months.”

“Nah I’m playing with you. She visits her brother,” Ian handed back the cigarette.

“Oh...And where’s the hot subtitute lecturer you have the hots for?” Lip inhaled his cigarette.

“Darryl, he comes later. Got something to do, he said,” Ian added.

“Something to do, eh? You sure he is gay? If he is, maybe he’s in a bed with his boyfriend, taking it in the ass,” Lip chuckled and exhaled his cigarette.

“Fuck you! He doesn’t have a boyfriend. Or maybe he has one, but nobody denies Gallaghers’ charm,” Ian smirked to his brother.

“You’re a slut, man.”

When he and Lip were talking together, he saw Darryl came, approached the two older Gallagher brothers.

“That’s him,” Ian pointed at a hot dark man.

Lip stared at the man Ian aimed for a moment. “Okay, have fun,” he left.

Darryl came closer to Ian and he waved his hand.

“Hey, you made it!” Ian exclaimed.

“Yeah, sorry. Got a lot to do,” Darryl replied.

“C’mon. Let’s get some drinks,” Ian put his hand around Darryl’s shoulder.

***

The next morning, not morning actually it’s past noon, The Gallaghers along with V and Kev were eating and chatting aloud in the kitchen. Ian just awoke from his sleep and the first thing he did was checked his phone to see whether or not Mandy called him. No misscalled left. He checked his instagram, no new posts from Mandy. Definitely Mandy enjoyed her time in New York with her brother and her brother’s girlfriend. Ian pissed and went downstairs.

“Good morning,” Ian greeted them and walked to the fridge.

“It’s past noon,” Debbie replied.

“Where’s your laid? What’s the name again?” Lip asked.

“Darryl. Didn’t spend the night,” he gulped the OJ and put it back to the fridge.

“Ah Darryl! That’s why I recognized him. Isn’t he one of the lecturer in your class? Remember there’s a strict rule about not banging your lecturer,” Fiona was feeding Liam.

“Nah, he is only a subtitute for Mr.Browning and Frank won’t mind I bang Darryl,” he spread blueberry jam on one side of his toast and shoved to his mouth.

“I thought your type is a shorter guy?” Lip knew his brother too well.

“It is, but what’s wrong with playing around? And...” Ian didn’t continue his sentence because Carl sreamed from upstairs.

“IAAANNN YOUR PHONE IS RINGINGGGG!!!” screamed Carl.

Ian rushed upstairs. He knew who called him.

“Jesus, that kid is pain in the ass,” V complained about Carl sudden scream.

Everyone nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @GIANIKAA  
> Instagram: @fuufcknf


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy facetimes Ian and Mickey interrupts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction.  
> I'm a bit obsessed with Gallavich and the show itself, and I thought why not making a fanfic?  
> They are probably slightly out of character but I tried my best to make it not too different from the TV.
> 
> Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Oh Lord, I'm nervous.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mandy woke up and she wasn’t sure where she was. Where did Mandy go last night? Who was her hook up last night? Is the hook up left? But then she realized it’s Mickey’s studio flat. She got up from the bed, went to bathroom, pissed and went to the kitchen looking for breakfast. Mandy looked around searching for Mickey what for breakfast but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he went to a supermarket to buy packs of smokes and beers to fulfill the fridge.

Mandy opened the kitchen cabinets but she didn’t find any ingredients for banana pancake but found nothing but an almost empty froot loops, an almost empty pop tarts, an almost empty barbeque pringles and two snickers bars; they were all Mickey’s favorite. She opened the fridge and didn’t find anything. Completely empty. Mandy didn’t have anything for breakfast so she ate all of Mickey’s favorite and let her deal with her brother’s angry ass later.

After she ate all of that, she went to her brother’s tiny living room and turned on the TV. She stared at the TV for almost one hour and still no sign from Mickey. She decided to have a shower then probably explored New York by herself if Mickey was nowhere to be seen in the next hour. She finished her shower and was all ready to go. She remembered she hadn’t called Ian since she arrived, Ian probably was worried or maybe not because he got Darryl keep him company last night. But she facetimed her bestfriend anyway.

“Ey, Ginger! Look so happy, Darryl a good laid?” Mandy smiled to see her bestfriend.

“O hello to you too, stranger. No, he didn’t spend the night. He got shits to do,” Ian answered from the other part.

“You sure he doesn’t have a boyfriend?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. Nobody denies Gallaghers charm.”

“Yea yea, that’s why I am into your brother, I guess. How’s the party?”

“Usual Gallaghers party. Lots of beer and weed. And I’m pretty sure Frank still passed out in the yard. How’s New York? How’s your brother?” Ian asked.

“Only been here a day, but so far so good. Last night I went to a bar near the parlour with Mickey and Jen. Not sure what happened, I woke up in Mick’s room, Mickey and Jen were nowhere to be found, I was hungry but the only thing I found was...”

***

“...an almost empty froot loops, an almost empty pop tarts, an almost empty barbeque pringles and two snickers bars; they were all Mickey’s favorite and I ate them all,” answered Mandy.

Mickey was a man, grumpy man, Ian thought but all his favorites were not much different from all his younger siblings. Especially froot loops and pop tarts. How can this brother of his bestfriend happen to be so adorable? Ian imagined about Mickey’s grumpy face suddenly went cheerful when he ate froot loops or pop tarts. Ian was smiling when the thought popped up in his mind. Suddenly he heard a yell from the other part, from Mandy’s.

“Mandy you ate my froot loops, pop tarts, snickers and pringles??? I told you dont fucking dare to touch or even ate my motherfucking favorite!” Ian heard that vaguely. He was sure it was Mickey in the background.

Ian saw someone came closer to where Mandy sat and he saw Mandy rolled her eyes.

“You fucking have nothing for my breakfast, shithead! I was fucking hungry and all I found was you were nowhere to be found and I also found nothing for banana fucking pancakes and your precious childish snacks just stood there alone, crying, begged me to eat them!” Mandy answered still facing Ian on the screen.

Ian saw Mickey came closer to Mandy, “Why are you facetiming with someone whose head is on fire?” Mickey asked Mandy.

“His hair is not on fucking fire, Jesus, Mick no wonder you are still in freshman when you left Southside eventhough you are two years older than me! That’s his real hair, he is Ian,” Ian listened to Mandy introducing him to her brother. Mickey came closer to the screen and looked closer to the screen. Ian could see Mickey’s face clearly. His eyes were so blue, it hurt.

“Hi, Mick,” Ian greeted his straight and had a girl friend crush, Mickey, sheepishly.

***

As Mickey looked closer to Mandy’s phone screen, he could see the readhead he dreamt about, Mandy’s boyfriend. His hair was really that red, his eyes were darker shades of green like a fertile virgin hills, those freckles were more visible in this facetime. He shocked when Ian greeted him.

“It’s Mickey not Mick. No one calls me Mick other than Mandy and Jen,” he muttered.

Yes, Mickey would never let anyone called him Mick. Only the person he trusted could call him that. For the longest time, Mandy was the only person he allowed to use the “Mick” as nickname. Jen was not on his list for quite some times although they were already close and became friends since the first time. It was hard to trust someone for Mickey. Probably because he grew up in Milkovich house of horror and was told to trust no bitch. He let Jen to call him “Mick” about a year ago when Mickey felt he was comfortable enough with Jen.

“Ok, sorry. Hi, Mickey,” he saw Ian repeated the greeting.

“Nice to meet you,” he heard Ian added.

“Whatever, man,” Mickey replied in a very grouchy tone.

“What the fuck, Mick? Why are you so rude and what’s that grouchy tone?” Mandy complained.

Mickey didn’t know why his voice was in a very grouchy tone. Maybe because he was nervous to see his crush and tried to hide the blush on his cheeks because the redhead greeted him? He didn’t know the answer to that. Mickey decided to leave Mandy with the redhead before he acted more irrational because of his teenage girl crush.

“Jen bought us some boxes of pizza if you still hungry,” he said to Mandy and flipped Ian off before he left.

Why the fuck did he do that? Why the fuck he flipped Ian off few seconds ago? Left with a bad impression was Mickey’s favorite but he didn’t want to make a bad impression to his crush. But why the fucking fuck he did that???? Mickey regreted it all.

***

“Yeah, that’s my brother. Fucking rude huh?” Mandy apologized for his brother’s rude attitude.

“He’s rude since born, but I don’t know why he acted extremely rude,” she added.

“That’s okay, maybe because he is not used to his sister has attention for another guy?” Ian joked.

Mandy smiled, “Hahaha yea it can be. Hey, maybe I will skip Monday and Tuesday class because I haven’t gone anywhere here. Want to explore this place for some times cause I probably will be here in the next 10 years cause I ain’t a rich kid like you.”

“That’s okay, I’ll keep you updated with all the projects.”

Ian was glad that he could see Mickey although Mickey gave him a bad impression or maybe Mickey hated him. When Mandy wanted to turned the facetime off, she was interrupted by a woman behind her. 

“Why does your brother act weird after get out of your room?” the woman asked Mandy, Ian heard vaugely.

“No idea. Hey, this is my GBF, Ian,” Mandy introduced him to Jen.

“Hey, Ian. I’m Jen,” Jen greeted him cheerfully with a big genuine smile.

“Hey Jen. Nice to meet you,” Ian replied the greeting.

Ian saw the woman probably few years older than Mickey with tattoos covered her left sleeve, long wavy brunette hair, tan skinned and absolutely stunning. Mickey’s girl friend was perfect, Ian thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @GIANIKAA  
> Instagram: @fuufcknf


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey can't get Ian out of his head.  
> Ian goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction.  
> I'm a bit obsessed with Gallavich and the show itself, and I thought why not making a fanfic?  
> They are probably slightly out of character but I tried my best to make it not too different from the TV.
> 
> Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Oh Lord, I'm nervous.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Two weeks after Mickey saw Ian through facetime, he couldn’t get Ian out of his head. That goofy smile and sheepish attitude Ian gave when he greeted Mickey couldn’t leave his mind. It drove him crazy. The crazier thing after that was Mickey opened his instagram more than he usually did in a week. He opened it everytime he had a chance to see if Mandy uploaded something with Ian and sometime, he would go to search bar and typed ian.c.g and see if Ian uploaded something there.

Mickey had never been this crazy about something other than his favorites, all of them were snacks. Or maybe Ian was his new favorite that he wanted to eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Sometimes he had this crazy inappropriate imagination about Ian. He enjoyed imagining about Ian but when the thought about he was his sister’s boyfriend hit his mind, Mickey felt extremely guilty. He was happy because Mandy was not with her old asshole boyfriend anymore, she was with a good hot readhead named Ian, his crush.

When Mickey sat with his lunch on the table getting ignored, Jen came towards him and asked “The fuck is up with you? You seem distracted,” she ate Mickey’s lunch.

“Nothing,” he answered briefly.

“Is it something about Bryan being straight?” Jen shoved a spoonful of food to her mouth.

“Bryan’s straight??!” Mickey put his phone to the table and glared to Jen.

“Shit! Shit you don’t know he’s straight?” her panic answer.

Bryan was a friendly guy with hot body and sexy voice. Mickey had hots for him once or twice but he didn’t do anything because he respected all the customers especially the one that was loyal like Bryan.

“But there’s still a chance of him being bi. I mean, you still have a hope to bone him or he bones you.” 

“Not happenning,” Mickey lit his cigarette.

“I am sorry, Mick. I met him three days ago and he was with a girl and he told me that was his long time girlfriend. I know you have hots for Bryan and he sometimes flirts with you and stuff and I assume he wants you too but I,” Jen said in apologetic voice and interrupted by Mickey.

“Would you shut the fuck up?! I don’t have hots for him.”

“I thought you do.”

“I did. Not anymore,” Mickey didn’t tell shits, he didn’t have it anymore. He had it for someone else, Ian.

“You like someone else? I don’t see someone as hot as Bryan around my parlour. Is he hot? Where did you meet him? Did you fuck him in the dark alley behind the gay bar? Have you taken him home or have you been taken home? Or ...” Jen said without stop just like a car racing.

“Would you shut the fuck up?!?! I’m having a smoke and want to enjoy it. Now move to your work, would ya?”

“Hey! That’s my parlour! You have no rights to tell me what to do,” she kicked Mickey’s kneecap.

“Motherfucker! It hurts like a bitch! Fuck you,” Mickey flipped her off and she flipped him back.

“You’ll tell me who it is soon or later,” Jen winked to him and left the almost empty lunch.

Mickey smiled at her. He didn’t know why it all could happen but he felt like he was hypnotized and brain washed by Jen. He couldn’t keep any secret from Jen, sooner or later either Mickey told her or she found out herself like a psychic. He felt like he had someone that could be his boss, friend, bestfriend, sister and sometime mother which Mickey had never known how it was to have a mother figure. He was glad he knew Jen.

***

“Hey, I will be joining a robotic competition this weekend if you wanna come?” Lip asked Ian who was sitting in his room smoking a cigarette with none other than Mandy.

“Nah thanks. Got a date with Darryl.”

“Looks like you are serious about banging that lecturer,” Mandy smirked.

“I’ll come with you,” Mandy added and said in flirtatious tone.

“A lot better than without anyone,” Lip replied.

***

It was Friday noon, Mandy and Ian were sitting in a restaurant called FiJi’s near the Uni having lunch. FiJi’s was a restaurant owned by Fiona and her ex-boyfriend Jimmy. They were together for almost four years but they broke up a year ago because Jimmy’s dad made an agreement with a drug lord to marry Jimmy with his daughter, Estafania. They remained friends until couple months ago Jimmy was nowhere to be found probably on a run doing his father in law’s drug business. 

Mandy sat across Ian and noticed that her best friend looked really happy and excited. She knew it was the day where Ian and Darryl finally went on a date after two weeks always spent their time flirting through text. This was probably his first time to went on a date with someone since Mandy started to know him more or less three months ago. Mandy knew Ian was a relationship type of guy but since his last broke up, Ian had never gone on a date and mostly just picked some random guy in a bar and fucked. 

“What?” Ian confused.

“Nothing. You look really excited for tonight,” Mandy smiled and sipped her ice tea.

“Yea, finally go on date after a long time.”

“Want me to help you pick a shirt?”

“No. I have prepared everything for tonight.”

“Then you are the one needs to help me packing,” she pointed at her bestfriend with a fork.

“Packing? Where are you going? Back to Southside?” Ian confused because his bestfriend didn’t mention everything about leaving somewhere this weekend except for robotic competition with Lip.

“Robotic competition with Lip. Duh,” Mandy rolled her eyes.

“Thought it is either Saturday or Sunday? And it’s in Florida right? Why do you need to pack things?”

“It is on Saturday and Sunday but the competition is in New York so we’ll have the flight at 5. Thought you know it is in New York,” as Mandy shoved a spoonfull of food to her mouth.

“Does Mickey know?”

“No, I’ll surprise him.” Ian’s face suddenly changed and Mandy noticed the change. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing. This means I can not tell you the story about how great my date will go with Darryl tonight.”

“You can facetime me. I’ll still pick it up eventhough I am probably riding your brother’s dick, don’t worry about it,” she grinned.

“Gross.”

***

Ian was on his way to the restaurant where he and Darryl had agreed to meet. He was not excited anymore, his mood suddenly dropped from a full of excitement to really really not in the mood for a date. He didn’t know that the competition was in New York. If he had known about it, he would say yes to Lip’s offer to come. He couldn’t change anything. His date with Darryl had been planned since the beginning of the week. This date was the date Ian wanted, he wanted to go out on a date and Darryl was the only person he could flirt with. 

Ian arrived in the restaurant and was greeted by a waitress there. “Good evening, Sir. I am Chantel. Have you made a reservation?”

“Good evening Chantel, it’s Ian Gallagher,” the waitress looked at her computer for some times and she led the way to ian’s table.

“Do you want to order now or you are waiting for someone?” she asked nicely trying to flirt with him.

“I’m waiting for my date. He’s probably late, has a lot of shits to do. But I’ll have my wine first thanks.” Ian gave smile to the frowned waitress.

“Coming right up,” not long than 5 minutes, Chantel came with his wine, “Enjoy,” she smiled.

He had sat there for about 30 minutes but Darryl hadn’t arrived yet. He tried to call him but he didn’t pick up. He checked his instagram to see who just uploaded pictures and liked some of them. He checked his following notification and he noticed Mandy liked a picture about 5 minutes ago. He thought it was a tattoo picture and clicked it.

The picture Mandy liked from an account called @milkovichtattoo, Ian was sure it was Mickey’s account. He visited the account and scrolled through the posts. Mostly they were tattoo picture Mickey had done. And his eyes landed in one picture. It was from January this year, a picture of Jen with a birthday cake with caption ‘she forced me to post this, so i did it. happy birthday @jentattoony’. There were some comments, he noticed one from Mandy said ‘I’m your sister but you never post anything about me!’ and also from Jen said ‘I LOVE YOU MICK’.

Ian’s heart stopped for some time. No doubt they weren’t not together. Firstly, all of Mickey’s posts were his works except one which was Jen’s picture. Secondly, Mandy commented that Mickey had never posted anything bout her but he posted about Jen. Thirdly, Jen said she loved Mickey which was pretty obvious made them 100% together. When Ian’s mind travelled somewhere with all the possibility about how far Mickey and Jen’s relationship, Darryl came to the table.

“Hey, I’m really sorry I’m late. Don’t know all the works takes more time than I thought. I will make it right next time for sure...” his apology seemed so real.

“That’s okay. Let’s order!” he gave his date a fake smile. Ian was really not in the mood like he wanted to go home.

While they were waiting for their food, Darryl talked about all the works he had done. Ian just sat there looked at his date but his mind was not where it should be. And finally the food came, Ian felt so relieved that he didn’t need to listen to Darryl. When he wanted to take his first bite, his phone vibrate and it was from Mandy. She sent him a picture, “You okay, Ian?” Darryl asked.

“Yea, let’s eat I’m starving!” as he took his first bite.

The picture Mandy sent was a picture of she and Lip ate a junk food restaurant together with Jen and Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @GIANIKAA  
> Instagram: @fuufcknf


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction.  
> I'm a bit obsessed with Gallavich and the show itself, and I thought why not making a fanfic?  
> They are probably slightly out of character but I tried my best to make it not too different from the TV.
> 
> Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Oh Lord, I'm nervous.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

On Tuesday evening, Mandy didn’t feel well. She didn’t trust doctor because she grew up in the Milkovich house of horror, so she was forced to deal with all kind of pain. She felt cold all over the body since she got back from New York with Lip. On Monday, she had been unwell but she forced herself to attend the class. But this time, she couldn’t deal with it, she had laid on her small bed and had covered her body with blanket since morning.

There were 18 texts, 8 missed calls, 6 messages on instagram on her phone they were all from Ian asking where she’s at. Mandy wanted to call Ian to tell him she was unwell but she knew he would be panic and took her to hospital. She didn’t want it, Ian (also other Gallaghers) was already really kind to her, she couldn’t pay it back.Then, she heard a knock on her door, had known it was Ian. She lazily got up and reached the door.

“Where the fuck were you the whole day?! Not thinking to reply my texts, or answer my calls? Cause I’m pretty sure I blow your phone.” Ian exclaimed.

Mandy wrapped her hands around her shoulders giving a sign that she shivered, “Mind to talk about this in my bed?” she walked to her bed and covered herself in blanket again.

“Are you sick, Mandy?” Ian sat on the bed, put his palm on Mandy’s forehead, “Shit! You’re hot!” he panics.

“Of course I’m hot that’s why I can get any guy I want,” she knew what Ian meant by ‘hot’ but that’s not Mandy if she admitted it.

“Fuck you! Not that ‘hot’ bitch but hot as in hot sick.” Mandy rolled her eyes, she knew this would happen.

“I’m okay silly just feel cold a bit not hot,” she pushed her bestfriend playfully.

“You feel cold but you are actually hot. I’ll take you to doctor.”

“No, just don’t okay. It’ll go away tomorrow.”

“You tell Mickey?” Ian asked hoping Mandy had told her brother.

“He won’t give a shit, you know? And I’m a Milkovich, remember? I’ve dealt with my own pain since the day I was born.”

“Not when you’re out of Southside,” he grabbed Mandy’s phone on the table beside him.

“No no no. Just forget it okay? Please Ian, don’t wanna make him worried. I’ll be better tomorrow. Now can I go to sleep, I need some rest,” Mandy looked at him with puppy eyes.

“Okay, if something gets worse call me. No more hiding it from me,” Ian got up to leave Mandy’s apartment and Mandy walked him to the door.

***

“MANDY OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE AND FEEL WORSE THAN YESTERDAY!” she heard Ian banging on her door.

Yes, Mandy felt worse. And again, Mandy didn’t tell anyone but kept it to herself. She googled the symptoms and looked for the remedies and did all the things she was told by the internet. This cold, influenza, fever what fucking ever you name it was nothing compared to all pains she had been through in the Southside. She was born a Milkovich it meant she was strong and fearless or at least it was what people think about them. 

She opened the door, “WHAT THE FUCK MANDY?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO CALL ME,” Ian put his palm on Mandy’s forehead, “See? You are a lot hotter than yesterday. I’ll take you to hospital, not gonna let you die.”

“I won’t die, Ian! It’s only fever, I’ve googled it. Everything’s fine!” she watched her best friend went to her room and grabbed her sling bag, phone and purse.

“I don’t trust you anymore. You promised to call me if it’s worse but you didn’t,” Ian handed Mandy her sling bag.

“It’s almost midnight you silly...” Mandy didn’t continue because Ian interrupted her.

“Hospital opens 24/7. C’mon Milkovich, no protest,” Ian pushed Mandy to leave the apartment.

***

Ian sat in the waiting room holding Mandy’s bag. Mandy had been in the check up room with the doctor for almost 15 minutes. Few minutes later, the doctor Mandy was with left the room, “Miss Milkovich’s family?” the petite Asian doctor called.

Ian stood up and approached her, “Here, Doc.”

“Who are you in relationship to Miss Milkovich?”

“Um, family. Bestfriend actually but we’re really close,” he smiled to the doctor.

“No family by blood here?”

“Not in Florida. Her brother is in New York, the rest of the family in Southside Chicago,” he replied while the doctor looked shock and eyed Ian from head to toe.

“What’s wrong with her? She’s okay right?”

“She is diagnozed with dengue fever and need to be hospitalized to get better,” she explained.

“Just do it, I’ll finish the payment now,” Ian followed the doctor.

Ian finished the payment and Mandy was already hospitalized but he couldn’t accompany her in the room because it was not visiting hour. He sat on a chair in the hospital hallway, told his family in a group chat that he wouldn’t be home because Mandy was in hospital. He thought to call Mickey just to let him know his sister was hospitalized, but he checked his watch it was 1 in the fucking morning. Mickey probably slept or still awoke but would be angry.

Ian took out Mandy’s phone and looked for Mickey’s number. He copied the number to his phone and stared at it for sometimes. If he dialed the number, he was afraid and nervous at the same time. It’ll be his first time talking to Mickey, his crush. He was afraid and nervous he would talk some silly stupid things like he usually did if he talked to his crush in high school. But if he didn’t do it, he would be a really bad person for not letting a brother of his bestfriend knew that his sister was hospitalized. It’s for Mandy’s sake. Fuck it, Ian dialed the number.

***

Mickey was still in the parlour getting high with Jen and several tattoo artists who worked with Jen. They were celebrating Jen’s success for her new tattoo parlour in Texas. In Mickey’s eyes, Jen was the only badass woman he knew. She got the same prick and abusive of a father and also mother but the difference was she came from rich family so she got out a lot easier than Mickey.

When Mickey grabbed another beer, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took the phone and saw unfamiliar number called him. “Who the fuck is this? Calling me at 1 in the fucking morning,” he grumbled.

“Hey, um, it’s Mickey right?” he heard an unfamiliar voice on the other side of the phone.

“Who the fuck are you? How’d you know my number?” Mickey didn’t spread his number anywhere, the only person knew his number was Mandy, Jen, Bryan and probably 2 or 3 other tattoo artists worked in the same parlour.

“It’s Ian,” he heard the voice of the caller nervous.

“Who?”

“Ian Gallagher. The kid you said whose head on fire when Mandy facetime me couple weeks ago.”

Shit. The readhead called him, at one in the fucking morning. What the fuck he wanted, how the readhead got his number, he knew Mickey had a crush on him, the fuck happened to Mandy, his mind assumed a hell lot of things.

“It’s about Mandy,” the readhead continued, “She is diagnozed with dengue fever.”

“Bring her to doctor man. Don’t call me, I live far away,” Mickey’s voice in panic.

“I did. She’s hospitalized and now resting in her room. She won’t let you know because she thought you won’t give a shit because she said Milkovich deal with their own pain. Just wanna let you know,” Ian’s explanation broke Mickey’s heart. It was what Terry always told them. Fuck Terry.

“Text me the hospital address.”

“But you live far away.”’

“Doesn’t matter, I wanna see my baby sister. Be there as soon as I can.”

Mickey put his phone back to his pocket and gulped his now-not-so-cold beer. Jen came approaching him, “Who’s that?”

“Redhead Gallagher,” he opened another beer.

“Hot!” Jen exhaled her cigarette, smirked a little.

“Mandy’s in hospital alright? Dang deng dung fever or some shit no idea.”

“Shit, you mean dengue fever. You must visit her,” she looked at Mickey, “What are you waiting for? Move your ass fucktard,” smacked Mickey’s arm and pushed him out of the parlour.

“You’ll be there for you sister remember not the redhead!” Jen shouted as Mickey left the parlour.

What did Jen mean? Did she know about the crush he had for Gallagher? Or she was just playing with him like she always did? Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if dengue fever is common in USA or not but it's quite common in my country especially when rain season comes. I hope I don't mess things up!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @GIANIKAA  
> Instagram: @fuufcknf


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey flies to Florida for Mandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction.  
> They are probably slightly out of character but I tried my best to make it not too different from the TV.
> 
> Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> tbh I'm not sure about this chapter.

In the morning, Ian woke up with a bad back pain. He slept on the waiting room chair because no one was allowed to sleep with the patient. He looked at his watch and the visiting hour would be in 40 minutes. He got up to the toilet to wake him up for a bit while waiting for visiting hour.

When he got back to the hallway, from far away he saw a guy he thought he knows. He wasn't sure whether or not it was Mickey since he had never met him in person. But the vibes the guy gave almost similar to Mandy's. Ian fastened his walk to the guy and greeted, "Hey, Mickey. I'm Ian, don't know you will be this early."

Ian saw a confusion in Mickey's face but the guy said, "Where's Mandy?"

"Still in her room. Visiting hour is in, um, 30 minutes. Why don't we have breakfast, you must be hungry. I know the nearest diner serving food from many countries, maybe you wanna try?" Ian offered Mickey without taking his eyes off of the blue eyed guy in front of him. He thought he was in a dream because the guy he had been crushed on was standing right in front of him. Mickey shook his head, "C'mon I know you need smokes," Ian insisted with goofy smile. Then, he saw Mickey rolled his eyes and then told him to lead the way.

The way to the diner was awkward. Once in a while, Ian turned his head to Mickey whose eyes looked straightly forward. Ian wanted to make some small talks like he always did to his crushes, but he knew Mickey was not a big talker. They arrived in the diner and were greeted by a waiter asking if they wanted to be in the smoking room or not. They took smoking room.

"Here's the menu, would you like to order now or I'll give you some times?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have a stack of banana pancakes with extra syrup and orange juice," Mickey said without looking at the menu.

Ian smiled to Mickey, he remembered what Mandy said about her brother's love for banana pancakes, "Extra syrup huh?" asked Ian.

"I like em sweet," Mickey smirked. There was some silent time between two of them.

"What about you, Sir?" the waiter broke the silent.

"You have pyrizhky and borsch?"

"Lucky you, that's our special food for this month," smiled the waiter, "What about drink?"

"Black coffee, two sugars. Thanks," replied Ian.

"I'll be right back," the waiter left them.

As the waiter left them, Mickey looked at Ian asking, "You know that food?" Ian noticed Mickey's voice was curious.

"Mandy told me about your Aunt Rande made it for her when she was a kid."

"She tells about family to you. Must be really special man," Mickey took his cigarette from his jacket and lit it.

Ian looked at Mickey as he lit the cigarette. The raven haired guy really enjoyed it. He saw that pink lips of Mickey inhaled the cigarette while he was gazing the street. Mickey looked really beautiful and was unaware of the surroundings. The gloomy grey smokes exhaled from Mickey's lips and nose, in contrast with Mickey's striking blue eyes Ian fell for. Ian watched as Mickey turned his head to face him, "The fuck you looking at?!"

"I, um, your eyes, um, I don't know, it's a lot bluer in real life," Ian stammered.

"This used to be bluer than clear sky before I polluted it with weed and alcohol," Mickey scoffed. His reply made Ian grinned widely. Ian notice Mickey's face reddened. He was beautiful, Ian thought.

Their conversation was interrupted by the waiter with their breakfast, "Here's the extra syrup banana pancakes and orange juice for you, sweet tooth," the waiter placed it in front of Mickey, "this is your pyrizhky and borsch with black coffee two sugars, lucky guy. If you need anything else, you can call me," pointed his nametag, it said 'Dom'.

"Thank you Dom,” they said in unison.

They enjoyed their breakfast with Ian gazed at Mickey couples of times and was catched by Mickey twice. They continued without saying a word then went to see Mandy.

***

Mandy was awoken by the nurse and the doctor to check up on her. She could feel she was a lot better than before. She looked around noticing there was no Ian. Probably he went to class, she thought she needs to say thank you to her best friend. The nurse put her breakfast on the table next to her before she left. The food was far from appealing, she was not in the mood to eat it and would ask Ian to bring some junk food later. She turned the TV in the room to see what the fuck happened with the world when she slept. The room’s door was opened, she was expecting Ian but she saw Ian was not alone, he was with someone else. That someone else was Mickey. How could he be here?

“Good morning Mands, you feel better?” Ian gave her hugged.

She hugged back her bestfriend, “Yea, a hell lot better thanks. The fuck you doing here, chickenshit?” she turned her head to Mickey.

“Firecrotch called me, bitch!” he muttered but gave his sister a hug.

“You smell like barbecue sauce,” Mandy murmured and Mickey titty twisted her.

“Fuck you, no more titty twisters now that I’m a C cup,” she pushed her brother away. 

“Bitch you wish!”

“Jen?” Mandy asked when she didn’t see the person closest meaning to a mother she knew.

“Probably passes out in the parlour like she always does.”

“Alright Milkoviches. Think I gotta go to class. I’ll see you this evening okay?” Ian hugged Mandy once more and kissed her cheek.

“Kay bye Ian,” she hugged him and he left the room.

She saw Mickey sat on the couch and changed the TV channel like he was at home, not in a hospital. “Ey douchebag, feed me the breakfast I haven’t had it,” she threw the pillow to her brother.

He threw back the pillow, “No bitch you could do it yourself,” without took his eyes off of the TV.

She threw the pillow again to Mickey, “Hello I’m sick, assface, remember?”

“Fuck you!” Mickey stood up and fed Mandy her breakfast.

Mandy smiled the whole time knowing that her cold hearted thug brother wanted to feed her the breakfast. They might call names all the time but deep down they cared for each other and would always have each other’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey meets the Gallaghers and have a rest in Mandy's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction.
> 
> Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> yes, I changed my username.

Mickey was outside the hospital, had nothing to do but enjoyed his fourth cigarettes and third beers. He didn’t know until when he stayed in Florida. Wanted to spend as long as he wanted but still got work back in New York. When he wanted his fifth, someone approached him and it was Dom from the diner earlier.

Dom smiled at him, “Hey sweet tooth. Got a lighter?”, Mickey gave him his lighter.

Dom took the lighter and lit his cigarette, handed it back to Mickey as he inhaled the blew the smokes from his nose, “So the redhead. He’s your boyfriend?”. Mickey shook his head.

“Not much of a talker huh? I think he likes you.”

“My sister’s boyfriend,” Mickey blurted.

“OH. Well, not changing my thought about he liking you tho,” Dom bowed his head to his phone screen.

“You psychic or some shit?”

“Nah, just good enough at reading people. See ya,” Dom winked leaving Mickey wondered what that meant.

***

After Dom left, Mickey went back to Mandy. From the outside of Mandy’s room he saw her with a bunch of people. He opened the door and noticed he knew no one except a scruffy asshole young man, Lip. Lip saw him entered the room and said, “Ah Mickey, didn’t know you’re here,”. Mickey looked around, “Who are these?”

“They are the Gallaghers and the Balls. The nicest people you’ll meet,” said Mandy, “This is Mickey. My douchebag brother,” she introduced him.

“Or one Gallagher can be the asshole-est person you meet,” Mickey looked at Lip.

“You haven’t met our old man, Frank,” a slender beauty brunette with wide smile said. “Fiona,” she offered a hand shake. Mickey was not used to hand shakes but he accepted it anyway, “Mickey.”

“This is Liam. I know he doesn’t look like the rest but we share the same DNA. I feel bad for this young man,” Fiona pecked the boy, he giggled.

“Carl. I love to melt stuffs,” the Fiona look a like in younger boy version introduced himself nonchalantly.

“I’m Veronica or V for short. This is my husband Kev and our twin daughter, Amy and Gemma” Mickey instantly knew she must be the cheerleader for them all. She looked so happy and loud.

“Kev Ball. The owner of the Alibi, the best bar in Florida” Mickey shook his hand.

Mickey was okay with the Gallaghers and the Balls although they were extremely noisy. Gallaghers reminded him of Milkoviches but only the ‘bunch of people’ part. The Gallaghers cared for each other, shared everything, came from rich family and not to forget they didn’t live in shitty neighbourhood unliked Milkoviches.

The door was opened and two redhead walked in to the room with three large plastic bags Mickey assumed they were snacks. Mickey knew the young man with goofy smile he had a crush on but he had no idea the other girl with him. Probably another redhead Gallagher, he thought.

“Hey Debs, this is my brother Mickey,” Mandy told her.

“Hi I’m Debbie. You can call me Debs. Mandy helps me a lot about boys,” the redhead pale girl with husky voice said.

“Hope she doesn’t turn you into a skank like herself,” everybody laughed.

Mickey saw Ian took some packs of cheetos and coconut drinks from the plastic bag, gave it to the others. No OJ or pringles, Mickey thought. But to Mickey’s surprise, he was given a bottle of orange juice and a tubular paperboard of barbecue pringles by Ian. “OJ and barbecue pringles special for you,” Ian smiled, “Thanks,” he murmured. How did he know?

The Gallaghers were chatting with Mickey for some times. They asked and talked about something important even unimportant, basically too much, according to Mickey. But then Mickey noticed how close Mandy to the Gallaghers. Without his knowledge, Mandy in fact helped a lot in the Gallaghers and Balls households. That’s why they treated Mandy like a family. He was glad Mandy had found ‘family’.

“Mickey why don’t you go to my place and have some rest. You look tired. Ian has the key,” Mandy offered.

“Nah, I stay here.”

“Yeah, why don’t we all go home now? The kids look tired too,” V said.

“Okay, let’s go home,” Fiona gathered all her stuffs, they were all ready to leave.

“You coming Lip?” Lip shook his head, “Ian?” he did the same. “No? Kay then, see you at home,” they left the room.

After the Gallaghers and the Balls left, there was a long time of silence. And then Ian said, “Lip, you’ll be here tonight right? Is it ok if I take the car?”. Lip threw the car key to Ian.

“C’mon Mickey,” said Ian.

“What? Where?”

“Mandy’s place. You need some rest. I’ll drive you,” Ian walked to the door.

Mickey was exhausted, definitely needed rest. He wanted to rest at Mandy’s but he didn’t want to be in the same car with Ian. It would be awkward for him because the redhead was there. Mickey didn’t know what spell under Ian’s words but he accepted the offer.

***

On their way to Mandy’s place, Ian felt nothing but cold? Hot? Ian wasnt sure about it. The car was quiet, he and Mickey didn’t say any words since got in to the car. Ian focused on the road, once or twice he turned his head to Mickey. He wanted to make small talk but afraid of how intimidating Mickey was. 

They arrived at Mandy’s, Ian unlocked the door, let Mickey in and Ian closed the door. Finally, the silent was broken by Mickey said, “Thanks but I can take care of myself.”

“I know, but I need to take my book for tomorrow’s class,” Ian walked to Mandy’s bedroom and Mickey followed him.

Ian looked for his book in Mandy’s bedroom, forgot where he put it and quite difficult to find because Mandy’s room was full of junk. He focused on finding it and then Mickey said, “Ey could you or my skanky sister throw this used condom away to the dust bin after you fucked?” Ian turned around and saw Mickey held the used condom he talked about disgustingly.

Ian walked nearer to Mickey, took the condom and threw it to the dust bin in the room. After that, he said, “That wasn’t mine. I don’t fuck your sister plus it won’t fit my size,” he smirked, then turned to continue finding his book.

“For the first time in my life I find someone who doesn’t fuck my sister. You save your virginity until married or something, Firecrotch?”

“Nah, I just don’t fuck her nor make love to her. Not my thing,” Ian answered while still focusing with his missing book, “Got it!” as he found the book then walked out of the room, was followed by Mickey, but before left the apartment, Ian said to Mickey,”Just dial my number if need something. See ya Mickey!” Ian closed the door.

***

Mickey sat in Mandy’s small couch with his eyes focused on TV, accompanied by two cans of beer he found in her fridge and a pack of cigarette he kept in his backpack. Although his eyes was on TV but his mind wasn’t on the TV. What Ian said earlier kept playing in his head. It was about Ian said the used condom he found wouldn’t fit Ian’s size. Did Ian, his sister’s boyfriend, flirt with him? Was that an euphemism Ian said to tell Mickey how big his dick was? Or was it Mickey’s mind that think too far about it? And actually Ian said that without any intention?

Another thing Ian said that wouldn’t leave Mickey’s head was about Ian didn’t fuck Mandy.So many questions in his mind. Maybe they didn’t do it rough? They did it slow like two lovers who are deeply in love? What did it mean? What was Ian’s intention by blurted out about his dick size and not fuck nor make love to Mandy?  
But he remembered when the Gallaghers were in the hospital, Mandy flirted with Lip. And before that ‘flirting with Lip happened’, he remembered Ian kissed Mandy goodbye on her cheek not on her lips. What was going on? Were they throuple? But was it called incest because Lip and Ian were brothers? Mickey erased the thought of incest because it was disgusting.

Then he remembered Ian added the ‘not my thing’ phrase when he said he didn’t fuck nor make love to Mandy. ‘Not my thing’, ‘not my thing’, ‘not my thing’, the phrase kept playing in his head. Wait. Was Ian gay??? How was that possible? Mandy once said Ian loved her right? Or maybe just love as a bestfriend? His face, body and mind were tired. He couldn’t process it all. He was exhausted for all these crushing to Ian like a teenage girl bullshit.

Mickey crashed his cigarette to an ashtray and walked to Mandy’s room to have some rest. Hopefully the next day he would have fresher body and mind so everything would make more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fanfic. Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Four days after Mandy was hospitalized, Mickey received a news that Mandy could go home around afternoon. He relieved because he could go back to New York as soon as possible and would work his ass off to make some savings for another emergency. He had booked a flight to New York in the midnight, the faster he went back the better. He was done seeing the redhead every single day, not because he didn’t like seeing him but the more Mickey saw him the more he fell for that redhead with stupid smile.

Mickey finished his pop tarts and orange juice breakfast, he heard a knock on the door. He already knew who it was. He put the dishes in the sink then walked to open the door. When he opened the door, Ian entered in a rush and put all the plastic bags he carried on the couch, “What the fuck all that junk you bring?” asked Mickey.

“These are not junks. I just went back from groceries shopping for Mandy. She’ll be home this afternoon right? I got some chips, coffee, candy, several herbs, tea, bread and also got lotion, shampoo, soap...” Ian said as he showed Mickey all the stuffs.

“Ey firecrotch, you’re losing your shits. She doesn’t need it.”

“Just a little treat for her won’t hurt,” Ian walked to the kitchen, “Would you, Slaughter Sergeant, help me to clean this place?” he put his groceries in the kitchen cabinet.

Mickey lit his cigarette, “The fuck? Ain’t cleaning this place. Mandy is the one who responsible for this place.”

“Oh come the fuck on Mickey! You want your sister get hospitalized again? I’m pretty all mosquitos live together with her since she rarely clean this place,” Ian started to clean the dishes.

Mickey realized there’s something different with Ian, “You okay, Gallagher?”

“Yea yea, absolutely okay. Just a little more energized. Not usually like this but I think I am too excited to see Mandy back home. By the way, this morning I got up earlier than usual, I ran for two hours straight then I made breakfast for the family and went groceries shopping for Mandy and lastly here I am, cleaning all the junks your sister made. Hey come here help me, we have a lot to do.”

Mickey didn’t know why Ian acted like this, probably it’s true Ian was too excited to see Mandy. Mickey moved from where he stood and helped Ian with the cleaning.

***

“Looks clean,” first thing Mandy noticed when she finally home.

“Your fucking alien looking boyfriend made me clean this shithole,” Mickey muttered.

“Lip made you do this?” asked Mandy, “I don’t think I and Lip are official, we’re just fuck buddies,” she walked to the kitchen and noticed all groceries there. She grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge with two glasses.

“Fuck no. Not the asshole Lip, the other one, the redhead,” Mickey turned the TV on.

Mandy knew it was Ian who Mickey meant, “Ian? He’s my bestfriend, dumbass. Real best friend,” she poured the soda to both glass the gave one to Mickey.

“Since when you can be friend with guy without getting fucked?” he sipped the soda.

“Probably couple week after I knew him. Get fucked by hot redhead was my main purpose be friended with him but then he told me he’s gay so I...”

***

Mickey shocked when Mandy said Ian was gay. The night when Ian said fucking Mandy was not his thing, Mickey made assumption that Ian was gay but he didn’t really think about it because he was exhausted and maybe his mind played trick on him. But then, his assumption was true, Ian’s gay. He’s not Mandy’s boyfriend but bestfriend.

“Mick! Hello!” Mandy slapped Mickey’s head.

“Bitch what the fuck!”

“Your eyes are empty.”

Mickey sighed, “I fly back at midnight.”

“That’s quick. Why not tomorrow?”

“Because I have bill to pay, need food for my stomach and keep my head under a roof. Also I work for someone. Ain’t my own boss.”

“Okay. I’ll call Ian to drive you.”

Mickey glared at Mandy, “Fuck no, I ain’t spoiled brat. Can take public transportation.”

“Ugh, whatever!” Mandy walked to her bedroom.

Mickey didn’t want to meet Ian anymore. If he met Ian again, it would make his feeling grew deeper especially Mickey knew Ian was gay. Mickey didn’t know how to acted properly when having a crush, he’s not the type of person who fell for someone. He’s more into picking up one pretty guy in a gay bar then fucked. But for the first time in Mickey’s life, he fell for someone.

***

In the class Mandy sat in the very back of the room, alone, without her bestfriend. She tried to focus her mind to the lecture Darryl (because Mr.Browning was too old so he often sick) gave, highlighted some important parts from the ebook in her phone and took notes if it’s not in the ebook. Once or twice she looked at her watch to know how many minutes left to the end of the class because she didn’t like the subject.

She saw Darryl took out a stack of paper from his bag, began to call the students one by one. Then, “Mandy Milkovich?” Darryl called out her name. She walked to him and took the paper, “Wait,” Darryl look for other paper among other papers, “This is Ian’s.”

Mandy walked back to her seat. It was the quiz result of quiz Mr.Browning gave exactly two weeks after she got hospitalized. She got B-, she considered really good for someone who didn’t like the subject. She saw Ian’s, he got C-. Ian was smart but maybe he was not in the mood because Darryl was not the one gave the quiz. Plus, it didn’t matter if Ian got F, G, H, I or even Z, the Gallaghers ‘owned’ the Uni unlike Mandy who needed to fight for her scholarship because it could be revoked anytime.

She looked to the front, she noticed Darryl and everybody had packed their stuff to their bag. She packed her stuff, ready to leave. When she reached the front of class Darryl said, “Miss Milkovich,” Mandy turned her body to face Darryl, “Yes?” she replied. “A word in my office, please,” she nodded and followed Darryl to his office.

***

The office was full of some lecture materials. There was personal computer but there’s also a newest laptop on the table, so many stacks of papers, so many text books, some folders, a small fridge and so many more shits were there. Looked really full and dense but still tidy. She sat on a chair across Darryl, he gave her a can of soda from thee fridge. She opened the can and gulped it.

“So, I just wanna know where Ian is, I have been texting and calling him for almost a week but he didn’t reply or pick up my call,” Darryl began, “Is he okay?” he added.

“He’s okay don’t worry,” she smiled.

“Is there something wrong?” Darryl asked, she noticed his voice was full of concern.

“Why don’t you visit him? He’s home, he’ll be happy to see you.”

“I’d love to, but I have a lot of shits the old man Browning gave,” he pointed all the stacks of paper and folders Mandy had seen earlier.

“Oh for fuck sake! For one time, fucking make him above your shits. He likes you but you’re too busy with your shits. And I don’t like it when you are always late when you have promised to meet him.”

“Okay okay, I’m sorry. I’ll visit him this evening. Thanks, Mandy,” he gave her smile. Mandy left the office. She actually never really liked about the things between her best friend and Darryl, but he’s her bestfriend so she tried to be as supportive as possible.

***

Ian sat in the living room facing the news channel with empty eyes. He was not alive for the past week. All he did were sleep, sat on the couch or poolside, eat but only a little and sometimes he spent time on his window nook in his room with Mandy (before she had to get to work or after) without exchanged any words. He spent most of his time to write some ideas in his mind. Eventhough he had five other siblings but he felt alone because everyone was busy with their stuffs.

He heard a knock on the door, he lazily got up and opened the door. He saw Darryl stood there with big grin on his face, “Hi!” Darryl greeted, “Hi,” Ian let him in. They sat on the couch, “You want something to drink or eat?” Ian asked, “Thanks,” replied Darryl.

“Without sounding like a jerk, may I know where you were the past week?”

“Home.”

“Is there something wrong with me?”

“No,” Ian only replied with one word, he was not in the mood.

“Okay. You can still tell me if you are ready,” Darryl patted Ian’s back.

Suddenly, Frank entered the house looking wasted although it’s too early to get wasted, “Hello, Mr. Gallagher,” Darryl greeted.

Frank looked confuse, “Who are you?”

“Darryl, Mr.Browning’s subtitution.”

“Why are you here? You date this Monica-without-great-ass-look-alike?”

Ian didn’t like when someone pointed out he looked like Monica. He’s his ownself so was Monica, “Shut up Frank.”

Frank left both of the young man in the living room. “He doesn’t know you get great ass,” Darryl whispered in Ian’s ear. Ian smirked when he heard Darryl said that was the first time he felt a little okay in week.

“If I tell you this, will you not think less or avoid me?” that probably the longest sentence for him in a week.

“Why would I do it? Look, I’m sorry if I acted like a jerk and always came late when we met but it was not what I meant, I am too stress because Browning gets sick all the time and all his works are my responsibility,” Darryl put his palm on Ian’s knee and rubbed it a bit.

Ian sighed, didn’t know why but he needed to tell someone that he thought would help him about this,” I found I am bipolar last week,” he stopped there.

“Oh, that’s the reason you didn’t pick my call or anything?”

“Pretty much. I mean, I don’t know how to react to this. Everyone in this family always say I am Monica, but I always denied. Now I know why everyone says that,” he looked down to the expensive furry carpet.

“I’m sorry, Monica is your mom and she’s also bipolar?” Darryl asked curiously.

“Yes! Too fucking bad I have that bitch’s gene!” he exclaimed, “She refuses to take her meds and put us through hell. I don’t wanna be her but those meds make me not who I am.”

“Hey hey it’s okay. You won’t be Monica. You can take your meds without feeling it makes you not who you are. I will help you,” Darryl gazed at Ian.

“You sure?” Ian grew a big grin on his face, “Sure, I like you the way you are,” Darryl kissed Ian’s hand.

“What are we?” Ian asked the guy that made him feel a hell lot better in less than an hour they talked.

“I don’t know, we rarely hang out together, the only thing we do is texting, calling, flirting and sexting via phone. Why don’t we just take it slow? The only thing I know is that I really really really like you and I’m sure it will grow bigger as we spend more time together,” as Darryl kissed Ian’s forehead.

Ian put his head on Darryl’s shoulder. He felt safe, finally found someone that willing to help him other than Mandy. Both of them might not official but Darryl said to take everything slow, he believed it’ll be a good start for his life after diagnozed with bipolar disorder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this fic gonna go. Actually I have a lot on my mind, but don't know how to spill it into a written form.  
> Sorry if I wrote something wrong about bipolar, because I only see it from TV.
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique. It means a lot!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fanfic. Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s been more than two months since Ian was diagnozed with bipolar disorder and everything went surprisingly well after that. He and Darryl were officially boyfriends now. And he saw Mandy and Lip were doing fine eventhough they were still not official but they only fuck each other. It was impossible for Lip to only fucked one girl but he did it anyway and didn’t hurt his bestfriend, so everything’s great.

The semester would be done in less than half weeks. Everyone in the Uni couldn't wait for their almost three months of holiday. But before holiday, Ian, Mandy and few friends walked leaving the Uni to Mandy’s place for their last project before they finally free. When they finished it, the other friends left but Ian decided to stay. Mandy gave him OJ because he couldn’t drink too much on his meds which was hard at first but he dealt with it.

“What’s your plan for this holiday?” Mandy asked.

“Probably still in Florida, spend more time with Darryl.”

“Ugh love birds. Thought you’d bring him to your royalty family in Ireland,” she giggled.

“Then, I assume you’d bring Lip to your canned father in Southside or your ancestor in Ukraine,” he giggled back.

Mandy slapped Ian’s head, “Fuck you! Don’t say anything about Southside, especially that piece a shit, Terry,” she frowned. Ian knew she hated it if anyone talked about Terry or Southside in general.

“Ouch!” Ian patted his head, he dragged Mandy’s head to his shoulder and rubbed her arm to make her calmer, “Sorry. So what’s your plan?”

“Visit Mickey and stay there until holiday’s over,” she still put her head on Ian’s shoulder.

Mickey. The name that almost everyday crossed his mind since he saw the picture on Mandy’s phone. But since he and Darryl made it official, he tried so hard to not have Mickey on his mind. It was hard at first not to think of that blue eyed guy, but he had forgotten him for two months. Suddenly, the thought of Mickey came. How was Mickey? Had Mickey ever asked Mandy about him? How was Jen? Or how were Mickey and Jen’s relationship? And how far had they made their relationship?

Ian’s mind went back to the reality that he was talking to Mandy, “Is it okay if I come to your house to meet Lip before I go to work?”

“Sure, the house is always open for your skanky ass.”

“Ok, I gotta get ready first then we are headed to your house,” she stood up and ran to her bedroom.

Ian wanted to meet Mickey but he didn’t know whether or not he was allowed to do that since Ian had a boyfriend. Was it cheating if he had a crush on other when he’s in relationship? Especially when his crush also in a relationship with a woman. All this crushing Ian had to Mickey drove him crazy. How could those polluted-by-weed-and-alcohol-blue-eyed-guy-Ian-barely-know not leave Ian’s mind?

***

Ian laid on his bed, stared at his ceiling because he didn’t know what to do. His bestfriend had left to New York two days ago, at the very first day of holiday, and his boyfriend was at his own place probably sleeping because they had spent the whole day together. He checked his phone but no text or call from Mandy. Maybe she’s having so much fun that she forgot her bestfriend in Florida. Ian opened his instagram to check on newest upload from his friends and favorite bands, scrolled the home a bit deeper and found Mandy just posted a selfie with Mickey and Jen in a park. Ian liked the picture and commented ‘looks fun!!’. He wanted to follow Mickey on instagram but he wasn’t sure Mickey would like it. But fuck it, Ian clicked the tagged account on Mandy’s picture and followed Mickey. Did I need to follow Jen too, he thought. Yes follow her too so nobody would be suspicious. He put his phone and went to bathroom to take a leak.

Ian was sure he left his phone less than a minutes but when he had gotten two texts. One from Darryl and the other is from Mickey. Why would Mickey text him? Was he upset because he followed him? He opened the text from Darryl first.

Darryl: Hey babe, I think we need to cancel our trip because I need to visit my family in Iowa.

Ian: Can I come?

Darryl: I don’t think so, it’s kinda family emergency.

Ian: How long?

Darryl: I don’t know. 2 weeks minimum or until holiday’s over. Depends on how quick we sort it out.

Ian: I’m gonna miss your touch, babe.

Ian: Okay then, safe trip. Don’t forget to sext me.

Ian: Oops, I mean text. My bad :p

Darryl: You did it on purpose :p

So after his bestfriend left, his boyfriend did it too. His holiday would be suck ass. Then he remember, there was another text from Mickey he hadn’t opened. Hopefully Mickey texted the wrong number.

Mickey: Wish you were here!!!

Did Mickey said that on purpose or he texted the wrong number?

Ian: ???

Mickey: Wish you were here, dumbass :p

Was this even real or Mickey just drunk texted him? Or maybe he wanted to text Jen but he got it wrong. I for Ian and J for Jen. The alphabets were neighbour.

Ian: You sure, you texted the right number?

Mickey: Yes. How come I text the wrong number. I remember your number like the back of my hand.

His cheeks were blushing. Was this text really from Mickey or he was dreaming? Then, his phone rang. The called ID was Mickey. Shit shit shit. He clicked the green button and said, “Hi.”

“IAN!!” the voice from the other side replied in excitement.

“Mandy?” he wasn’t sure how to react.

“Yo it’s me Ginger. Who did you expect?”

“I thought Mickey drunk texted me earlier.”

“He’s sleeping. I stole his phone.”

“Why?”

“I left mine at the parlour. And when I wanted to text you from Mickey’s, the number automatically changed into your name. How did he have your number?”

“I called him when you were hospitalized,” he grinned because Mickey saved his number although they didn’t speak or anything after Mandy was out of hospital.

“How’s your day with Darryl?” his bestfriend always asked the same question everytime he spent the day with Darryl.

“Great! We watched some movies, ate pizza, kiss, cuddled, had sex...”

“Ew I don’t want any deets!” it was great to tease Mandy.

“Ey Mands, is it okay if I come to New York?”

“Sure but I thought you’re spending time with Darryl.”

“He has family emergency in Iowa. It’ll be a lot better if I spend it with you rather than with my family, they have their own shits. Is tomorrow okay?”

“Great! But it looks like you can’t stay with me, Mick won’t like it, I mean even myself his sister, he doesn’t like anyone else in his place. I’ll talk to Jen so you could stay there.”

“That’s okay I’ll stay in a hotel. Or rent a small house, I’ll look up on the internet.”

“Yea yea rich kid,” Ian could feel Mandy rolled her eyes.

“Hey not like that okay.”

“I know,” Mandy replied, “Hey Ian? Don’t forget your meds.”

“Sure. See you, Mands!” he clicked the red button. Ian packed all clothes he could find to his suitcase and his meds and essentials to a small backpack. He couldn’t wait to be in New York. To see Mandy. And Mickey.

***

Mickey woke up almost noon because he vaguely heard voices chatting in the living room. Still sleepyly, he streched out his hand to a table beside the bed to reach his phone and check on what he missed when he slept. He moved his hand back and forth on the table surface with eyes still closed but couldn’t find it. Lazily he opened his eyes and looked up to the table, it wasn’t there. Tried to remember where he put it the previous night, but he was sure it was on the table. He took some times to stay on the bed so his laziness would go away and he could begin his day. The longer he stayed on bed, the clearer and louder the voices in the living room he heard. The one voice was 100% Mandy’s but the other was unfamiliar. Obviously not Jen because it was quite deep for a woman’s voice. The voices were really loud and he couldn’t stand it, he got up to the bathroom to splash some water to wake him up then headed out the room to tell Mandy and who the fucking ever it was to shut the fuck up.

When he was out the room, he saw Mandy with the redhead he had a crush on in months. Mickey missed the pretty face of Ian, hadn’t seen it in almost three months. How was Ian doing now?

Ian and Mandy were chatting like hadn’t seen each other in years. Mickey shoved Mandy to move her ass so he could sit, “The fuck is he doing here?” as he took the pizza bagels on the table without looking at Mandy or Ian.

“Hey, Mickey!” said Ian.

“Good almost afternoon to you too, big brother,” Mandy rolled her eyes, “Ian’s lonely in Florida cause his boyfriend left to Iowa for family thing,” Ian’s phone rang and he gave sign to Mandy that it was Darryl and needed to take it outside. Mandy nodded and continued, “He will be here until his boyfriend back to Florida.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?! This place is already small for myself only, and you stay here for holiday and then you let him stay here too???” he gave furrowed brows.

“Not in this shithole, dickbreath. He stays in a hotel,” she reached out her bag and gave Mickey his phone, “Here. Only Jen told you to come to the parlour at 7 and she said dont be late.”

“Why the fuck was this with you?” the phone died, probably ran out of battery and Mandy’s too lazy to make it like how it was before she had borrowed it

“I borrowed it for instagram and then I contacted Ian. Didn’t know you have his number,” she murmured.

“He called me when you were in hospital.”

“I know, but you are not a type of person that saves someone’s number unless the person’s close to you or you want something from them,” Mandy said.

“Apparently, you are not close to Ian,” Mandy stopped her sentence and eyed Mickey suspiciously.

“You want something from him, Mick” Mickey stood up, “Yea I want to make sure your skanky ass dont end up in prostitution,” he left Mandy with reddened face because Mandy almost caught him wanting something from Ian. Yes, he wanted to know and be closer with Ian. But Mickey needed to bury his intention as deep as possible. Maybe deeper than how he burried his sexuality when he still under Terry’s roof. Because Ian had a boyfriend. And definitely the boyfriend was in Ian’s league. Pretty life, got his shits together, rich and obviously hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about holiday university students get in US, so I use the holiday students get from uni in here (mid october until beginning january).
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique. It means a lot!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fanfic. Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It had been a week since the first time Ian arrived in New York. This meant, it had been a week since he and Darryl fucked. He only sexted with Darryl and jerked off to the text or sometimes they did skype sex. These whole ‘not fucking Darryl’ gave him blue balls and needed to be solved as soon as possible. But if he did it, this meant he cheated on Darryl. Ian hated cheater.

Then, Ian remembered. This had been a week since Ian ‘spent’ everyday with Mickey. Although when he ‘spent’ the time with Mickey, there were Mandy or Jen. They were never left alone. They almost never exchanged any word other than Mickey flipped him off or Ian laughed at Mickey’s hilarious sarcasm. Those were not cheating because cheating meant you put your dick into other than your partner’s hole or your hole was filled with other’s dick.

Oh shit, there was one thing called eye fucking. And they obviously eye fucked everytime they met. But definitely that wasn’t eye fucking. Why would Mickey do that? He got a smoking hot tattooed girlfriend. Probably Mickey looked at him because he was curious about what kind of person his sister hung out with. Yea, maybe Ian was exaggeratting the way Mickey looked at him.

“What about you, Ian?” he realized he didn’t hear the topic they were discussing.

“Yea? Uh, sorry, I hear nothing,” he looked at Jen.

“You miss Florida, pretty face?” Jen put both her hand on Ian's face.

“No, not really. What was it about?”’

“I rented some horror movies, thought these Milkoviches wanted to watch it with me but they were pussy,” Jen mocked Mandy and Mickey.

“I told you we have Milkovich talk tonight.”

I’ll join you, Jen.”

“Good!”

***

“What is it?” the first thing Mickey said after closing the door and went to kitchen.

“You like Ian,” Mandy said confidently.

“No idea what you talk about,” he gulped his beer.

“You know what I talk about. You’ve been eye fucking with Ian since the first you met!” she could see her brother’s cheeks turned red, “I and Jen see both of you get something sexual to each other.”

“Then, you and Jen are wrong. How can I like that stupid alien looking kid?”

“There’s nothing wrong about liking your sister’s bestfriend, Mick. I’d support and help you if you want to woo him,” she sat on the stool beside her brother, eyed her brother intensely.

“He’s got a boyfriend,” Mandy smiled really big, “What is that smile?” Mickey asked his sister.

“You just admitted you like him,” her smirk was so evil.

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did, shithead! If the only thing stops you woo him is his boyfriend, I can take care of it. I don’t like his boyfriend to be fucking honest. That prick is all about himself, he never gives Ian time to share his story. Just trying to be a supportive bestfriend for him.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re saying,” Mickey left Mandy in the kitchen.

Mandy saw her brother left the kitchen with a red blush burning on his face. She knew her brother liked his bestfriend, could tell since they were in the hospital and the fact that Mickey cleaned her place because Ian told so.

Grew up with Mickey, she pretty much knew how to read him. Maybe he was not an open person, he kept everything to himself but she could feel what Mickey feel since both of them were the closest in the family. She hated that Mickey had the thought that he didn’t deserve to like or be liked by someone, that he didn’t deserve happiness. But Mandy could tell that Mickey was a lot happier when Ian was around. Eventhough Mickey always flipped Ian off but deep down, he did it because he wanted Ian’s attention but he just didn’t know how to do it right. Mandy must help Mickey.

***

“Was it scary enough for you, Red?” Jen stood up to turn the lamp on.

“No, not really. I prefer horror movie with ghosts rather than a cannibalism movie my brother always watches.”

“Ah I think I have found my horror buddy then. It’s hard to ask Mickey to join because he’s pussy when it comes to ghosts,” she giggled.

“He’s scared of ghosts? They’re not even real!” he giggled too. Ian couldn’t imagine the face Mickey made when he’s scared. Must be cute, or annoying.  
“Exactly! One day we went to a theater, at first he insisted for his favorite actor, Seagal, movie but we were out of the luck the movie was replaced with a horror. So there were two animated movie, a romcom and a horror. I offered for the horror, he didn’t say a word. We queued in line and then as we reached the very front of the ticket booth. Guess what? Turned out, he chose romcom. Can you believe that? Mickey fucking Milkovich, a Milkovich, a thug from one of the most dangerous place in the US, in and out juvie his whole childhood life watched a goddamn romcom!” her laughter was really pure. 

“Later that night, when Mickey was on the phone with Mandy, I shouted from the back ‘Mandy, is Mickey scared of horror? Because he chose romcom over horror’. He was embarassed and told me to shut up. But I kept shouting it in the back, pretty sure Mandy heard of it. After he finished the phone, he flipped me off then left. No long after that, got a text from Mandy saying that Mickey would rather watch romcom than horror cause he’s the pussiest human being about horror,” Ian saw a laughter tear ran down her cheek. 

Must be fun to spend time with Mickey, he thought.

Their relationship must be really serious. Although Ian almost never saw them kiss or compliment each other, mostly they mocked each other. Was it possible to have that kind of relationship where two people mocked each other than complimented? Maybe that how they did relationship, they were not into PDA shit, they would rather do it in private than public. Oh Ian definitely needed to back the fuck off.

“Oh shit, I am not supposed to spill it, Mickey would kill me if he knew I told someone about this,” she chuckled and inhaled her cigarette.

Ian fixed his sit position and faced Jen, “How long have you been with Mickey?” he didn’t know why he asked this.

“Three years, why?” she blew the smokes from her nose and mouth.

Wow that’s long enough, “Ever think about getting hitched?” oh fuck he felt completely asshole to ask this.

“With Mickey? Not gonna happen,” Ian was confuse, why would Jen say that?

“Why not? You’d make a hot couple with hot babies,” yeah, Ian definitely an asshole now.

“I know we’d make a hot couple and hot babies. And then what? I stay at home, take care of the babies and he can go out to find random guys in a bar to fuck? Jeez, thanks,” she rolled her eyes.  
To find random guy to fuck, what did it mean? Ian’s confusion grew bigger, “Wha..what do you mean? I don’t get it,” did Jen mean that Mickey’s gay? Ian focused his eyes to Jen.

“Jesus Ian! Mickey’s gay, thought you’ve known that.”

So Mickey’s gay. That’s why Ian had never seen Mickey and Jen did romantic shits like other couple did, “Really??” his voice was full of excitements.

“Why so excited about it? You like him?”

Ian realized being excited was a bad reaction. Didn’t want to be judge as a cheater because he like someone while having a boyfriend, “Uh, no, just, surprise. Plus my boyfriend is good, why would I like someone else?”

“You don’t like Mickey? Ah too bad. He’s a great person with the kindest heart you’ll meet. It’s okay to like someone else when you date,” Jen winked and left to the bathroom.

And Ian was there in Jen’s living room, sat on the couch, just knew the fact that his crush was also gay. That’s why he caught Mickey stared at him some times. He didn’t know what he would do. Maybe he must make a move on him? But Ian had a boyfriend, or maybe he should broke up with Darryl first then woo Mickey? Yeah, maybe broke up first then woo Mickey. But how? Darryl seemed like a perfect boyfriend Ian had asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique. It means a lot!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction.  
> Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mickey sat on the couch, accompanied by some can of beers and a pack of cigarette while he strummed his old guitar to find the perfect notes for the song he wrote. Writting songs was not his hobby, he just liked it. He had done this since he was in Southside but he was too busy to drug dealt so he hardly ever did it. Since he moved to New York and got a job in Jen’s parlour, he had more free time so he used it to write everything in his mind.

Multiple times he tried to find the notes but seemed like his mind was not in so much focused. He looked into the notebook on the table in front of him, the lyrics were good, he didn’t need to change anything from it. He strummed the guitar couple more times, but again, not the notes he wanted. He heard knock on his door, lazily stood up to reach the door.

Mickey saw it was Ian on the door, “Mandy ain’t here,” he blurted out and swung the door close but Ian quickly said, “But she texted me to come here and bring pizza.”

Fucking Mandy, Mickey thought. “You are tricked, she goes shopping with Jen,” he wanted to close the door again but again Ian quickly said, “Can I at least come in? To enjoy the pizza, you know? Share it with you?” Mickey saw that stupid smile from Ian’s face. Fuck how could this redhead be so beautiful? He let Ian in.

“Can I get water, please? I’m really thirsty,” Mickey rolled his eyes and went to kitchen to get Ian his water. When he was in the kitchen, he heard Ian strummed his guitar. He didn’t like anyone touched his guitar, but the notes Ian played was beautiful, he had never heard of it. He went back to the living room, saw Ian wrote something on his notebook, “What the fuck?!” was all Mickey could say.

“Oh shit sorry,” Ian shocked and put the notebook and guitar where it were, “Just can’t help not to strum guitar.”

Mickey sat beside Ian, took a big bite of pizza Ian brought. “Um, looks like you are making music, huh?” Ian said while chewing the pizza, “Those lyrics are beautiful,” he compliment.

“Thanks,” was all he responded. He kinda pissed because one, Ian touched the guitar. Second, Ian played it and third, Ian saw his song and maybe he added some notes for that song.

“Can, uh, can I play the guitar?” Mickey heard Ian’s voice was nervous. Maybe he was too harsh to Ian, so Ian felt nervous. He grabbed the guitar and gave it to Ian, Ian smiled really big and took the guitar, “So Mickey, what’s your favorite song? I’ll play it,” Ian started strumming the guitar again.

“Wonderwall. Oasis,” he murmured.

“I don’t know them.”

“Fuck you. They are the best,” he glared to the redhead. He heard Ian chuckled, “Of course I know them! I’d totally fuck the frontman but it’d be too weird because my youngest brother has the same name. Don’t wanna fuck my own brother, better find another man to fuck,” he winked. Shit, did Ian wink at him? Did Ian flirt?

***

“What’s yours?” Mickey asked Ian. Ian didn’t expect he would ask him a question, Mickey was not a type of person that asked question. Ian kept continuing to strum My Immortal while he was thinking his favorite song, “Not sure. It changes from time to time. Mostly Justin Bieber’s,” Ian replied with big smile.

“Fuck. Really? That Bieber who makes every gay looks straight?” Mickey giggled.

“Fuck you, his current songs are good,” he laughed, the situation was less awkward.

Mickey grabbed the guitar from Ian’s hand and asked what his current favorite song was. Ian replied it was Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkey. Mickey started to play it, Ian didn’t now Mickey knew that song, “You know that song?”

“I don’t live under a rock, kid,” MIckey played the chords of the song, ans started humming after that Mickey sang the lyrics, Ian joined to sing it.

So have you got the guts?  
Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could be together if you wanted to

(Do I wanna know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby, we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

Their tension was far from awkward. After they sang it, they sang some more songs they both knew. They took turn to play the guitar, they also exchanged look couple of times. When Mickey got his turn to play the guitar, Ian saw his knuckle tattoos. Mandy always said that her brother was a really good tattoo artist and Ian confirmed it, but why the hell his tattoo was shitty? Ian wanted to ask but he didn’t have the courage to do it. And then Mickey asked, “The fuck you looking at, Gallagher?”

“Nothing,” he stopped there, didn’t want to make Mickey pissed at him, “Spit it out,” Mickey told.

“Uh. Your tattoo. Why is it shitty? I mean, your works all great, see it from your instagram,” Ian avoided Mickey’s eyes.

“Got it when I was in juvie. Thought it was badass, turns out it was stupid. But I don’t regret it, this shows how I supposed to be fucked up for life but the fact now, I have my shits together,” Ian saw a small smile on Mickey’s face. Ian gave Mickey a big smile to show how proud he was to Mickey.

“Wait! You know my instagram?” Mickey asked curiously, “You stalking me, Gallagher?” he raised one eyebrow.

“No no no. Mandy uploaded a picture of you, her and Jen. You and Jen were tagged, and you know, clicked the profile then followed both of you.”

“Oh you follow me. Haven’t opened it in weeks, I’ll follow you back when I’m online,” Ian nodded.

There was some silent moment between them. Ian had no topic to talk to Mickey and Mickey obviously never had any topic to talk to people. He turned his head, saw Mickey strummed some random tones on the string with closed eyes. He looked in peace, Ian didn’t want to bother. Ian gazed at Mickey, adored his beauty. Then Mickey said, still with closed eyes, “Are you thinking about getting tattoo?”

“Have thought about it once or twice, but still not sure,” he admitted.

“What do you have in mind?” Mickey opened his eyes and turned to face Ian. Ian felt his face reddened because Mickey looked at him, “Something with rifle or eagle,” he turned his face to the table and gulped his water.

“By the way, did you do Lip’s tattoo? You know, the triangle shape on his chest?”

“No. Not interested in doing your asshole brother's tattoo.”

Yeah, Ian needed to admit that Lip was an asshole. Although he was an asshole, but Ian could tell him anything without worrying he would snitch. Because that’s the number one rule as a Gallagher. You do not snitch. For some moments in his life, Ian enjoyed and felt close to Mickey. Mickey was a fun person actually, but people would think he’s a grumpy fucker if they didn’t know him. But this didn’t mean Ian knew a lot about Mickey, but this meant, Mickey was a lot open than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique. It means a lot!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction. Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mandy woke up earlier than usual this morning because she had to talk to Ian. She could do it by phone, but felt better if she talked directly to him. She rushed to the shower then got dressed. Looked for her deodorant but it was empty, she went to Mickey’s room to take his deodorant. She saw her brother still sleeping, tried to find the deodorant by herself but somewhat couldn’t find it because Mickey’s room was extremely messy.

She shook her brother, asked where he put the deodorant, “Mick, where do you put deodorant? I run out of it,” she shook him harshly.

Mickey pointed somewhere but Mandy didn’t know where the exact place Mickey pointed, “Shithead, where the fuck do you mean? Don’t point random place,” Mickey pointed a random place again, far from the place he previously pointed.

She opened some drawers near the bed and when she opened the very bottom drawer, she saw one big dildo and an almost empty lube. Holy fuck, never thought her brother was bottom. She closed the drawer and kept looking for it. It took more than 15 minutes to find the deodorant but it was all useless. She decided to take money from Mickey’s wallet to buy it on the way to Ian’s hotel. She smiled when she looked inside Mickey’s wallet. He had cash probably almost 100 dollars and he had an ATM card. But wait, there were sealed condoms in his wallet. So was Mickey top or bottom? Shit, that’s not what Mandy needed to think about at the moment. She needed to be at Ian’s as soon as possible.

“Mick, I take 25 bucks for deodorant kay?” she knew Mickey definitely woke up after this.

Mickey jolted awake from his bed, “25 bucks for a fucking deodorant???”

“And for my fucking breakfast and a fucking uber. Thanks, I gotta go. Bye Mick!” she kissed her brother’s cheek. She had never kissed Mickey before but she felt like to kiss him because she was fucking proud of her brother got his shits together. He’s not a fucked up Southside thug anymore, he’s a great tattoo artist in New York.

***

Mandy arrived at Ian’s hotel an hour later, she knocked on the door, waited for some minutes until Ian opened it. Ian opened it only with a towel covered his waist to his knee, such a habit of Ian that Mandy couldn’t complaint. “Hey, just got back from morning run? You take your meds?” were all Mandy asked, because she didn’t want Ian got his episodes while he was away from his doctor.

“All set, Nurse Mandy,” Ian smiled, put a loose wife beater and a grey sweatpants in front of her. Another Ian’s habit Mandy enjoyed. “What’s up? It’s really early for a Milkovich to get up and visit someone.”

“Hm. Nothing. How are you and Darryl?” she asked nervously.

“You came all the way here just to ask how I am with Darryl?” he scoffed, “Well, we’re good. We text, call, sext and facetime just like we usually do. And just last night, we had skype sex. It’s hard you know, being away from your boyfriend for weeks because he has family issues in his hometown...”

This was the part where Mandy didn’t like it when Ian explained about him and Darryl. From the first time, she didn’t like Darryl. He might be hot, but there’s something about Darryl. She always tried to be supportive because Ian had done so much for her, and being not supportive towards her bestfriend’s love life seemed unfair for him. He must know what she saw last night.

“Darryl’s not in Iowa,” Mandy blurted it out. Mandy saw Ian’s confusion face, “ He’s in New York,” she looked down to her feet.

“He’s here? How did he know I’m here? I didn’t tell him, I’m in New York,” Ian smiled like nothing was going on. Mandy sighed, because she hated to deliver the news she had, “He was with someone else, he has another boyfriend.”

***

“What the fuck Mandy??! You don’t lie to me!” Ian yelled at Mandy because he didn’t believe what he heard. “If you don’t like him, that’s fine but don’t tell me lies about him with another boy, Mands!”

“Fuck you! I didn’t tell lies to you, fuckhead! I saw him yesterday at the mall when I was with Jen!” Mandy yelled back to Ian, she opened her phone to show him some pictures she took, “Now you tell me if he doesn’t cheat on you!”

Ian looked at the screen, there were some pictures of Darryl with another man. The first photo was a candid of him and the other man stood side by side. The second was Darryl wrapped his arm around the man’s shoulder. The third was Darryl kissed him on the cheek and the last was Darryl kissed him on the lips. His legs were shaken, he didn’t know Darryl cheated on him. Maybe Darryl actually cheated on the other man. He hated cheater. Ian dialed Darryl’s number to end everything. 

“Ian, why do you call me?” Darryl whispered. Ian realized maybe he was still in bed with the other man.

“Oh what? You don’t want your boyfriend to call you, huh?” replied Ian with an angry tone.

“No. Not like that, it’s just not a good time,” Darryl’s voice still whispering.

“Why? Because now you are in bed with another man, huh?”

“I’m not. I’m, um, I’m with my parents okay?” he stuttered.

“Don’t tell me you are with your parents bullshit. You are in New York, not Iowa. Mandy saw you with another guy, you kissed him at a mall. Do I need to send you the pictures??!”

“Stop it,” Ian heard Darryl’s voice a bit louder. He listened closely there was another voice asked Darryl what was going on but he replied it with work issues.

“Oh right. Tell me you are not with another man, when I can hear someone in the background. Work huh? You tell him it’s fucking work issue? Fuck you, Darryl. Mandy and Lip are right about you, they always told me that you probably have a boyfriend even before we dated. I was so stupid not believe the two closest people in my life. Fuck you! We’re done!” Ian yelled a lot louder than when he yelled to Mandy.

“Ian...” he turned off the call, didn’t want to hear anything from Darryl.

Ian turned around to Mandy who sat there in silent, looked at him with a pity. “Don’t look at me like that, Mands,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry, Ian,” Mandy rubbed his back. “No, you don’t need to say sorry. I’m the one need to say sorry for not listened to you. That asshole made me think you are a jealous bitch for some times. Thank you, Mandy,” Ian hugged his bestfriend tight.

Never thought in his life he would be cheated on, or maybe for this whole time Ian was the mistress. He always tried so hard to not thinking about Mickey and all the eye fucking they had because he didn’t want to cheat on Darryl. He tried so hard to forget he had a crush on someone else, he tried to be good for Darryl. But turned out, the guy he thought were perfect because he helped him a lot with his meds, and made him feel okay about having bipolar disorder cheated on him. He didn’t know what to do the rest of the day, his day was completely ruined.

***

It’s almost midnight, Mickey just arrived at his place after a long day at the parlour and drove Jen to the airport because she got something to do in her new parlour in Texas. When he entered the place, it looked empty like nobody was there sincee morning. This meant, Mandy hadn’t been here yet. Where were she? This morning she was looking for deodorant, took 25 bucks from his wallet, went out in a rush and kissed him. What was wrong with his sister? God knew why.

Not long after he changed his clothes, someone opened the door. Must be Mandy, probably drunk her ass off. Too lucky she could make it back to Mickey’s. From his room, he saw her walked to the kitchen, but she looked sober. She entered Mickey’s room with a can of beer in her hand, “Where were you?” Mickey asked as Mandy threw her body on his bed, “Ey, what the fuck, this is my bed. You have your own.”

“I was at Ian’s hotel today,” she replied, looking at the ceiling, “Yeah okay skank, move your ass. Gotta sleep,” he pulled Mandy’s leg but she kicked him, “Fuck” that’s all Mickey said.

“Ian broke up with Darryl,” Mandy sat on the bed now.

“Ok. Tell him I don’t fucking care.”

“Oh you definitely care about it, Mick. You are single, he is single. Everything will work perfectly fine,” Mandy winked and left the room.

Mickey saw her leaving the room. Her sister was actually the best everyone could asked for, but at the same time, she was the worst sister for everyone. The fact that Ian was single made Mickey happy. Although he didn’t know how to make a move on him, but at least he wouldn’t feel guilty for flirting with Ian, because Ian didn’t have a boyfriend anymore. But would Mickey make a move on Ian eventhough Ian’s single? Maybe yes, maybe no. Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique. It means a lot!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fanfic. Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mickey was the only person left in the parlour. He sat there alone with his beer after cleaned up the messes. Usually, Jen was the one to leave the latest and dealt with the messes, but he’s in charge until Jen came back. Mickey didn’t feel to come back to his flat, he would rather spend the night in there or went to a club to get a good fuck. But he decided to stay in the parlour. He promised to follow Ian if he was online, he took his phone from the pocket than clicked on the instagram icon. His account was logged out, must be Mandy from previous week. 

He logged in to his account, there were some notifications. 156 people liked his upload and 7 people followed him, one of them was ian.c.g. Mickey immediately followed him back. After that, he decided to looked at Ian’s account. Actually he had done it couple of times but a little deeper stalking wouldn’t hurt, you know? Mickey just realized Ian was quite a social media person. Ian had almost 5k followers with only 134 followings and 253 posts, his newest upload was 23 hours ago, a picture of Mandy shoved a big piece of pizza to her mouth with a very long caption that made Mickey lazy to read. Mickey noticed Ian only had 4 types of pictures. First, the Gallaghers and the Balls pictures. Second, his pictures. Third, Mandy’s picture and fourth some scenery pictures with the location tagged, most of them were abroad, fucking rich kids. Mickey scrolled deeper and clicked on little Ian’s picture. He was adorable with so much freckles scattered on his face, curly ginger hair, missing middle tooth and in a “Trust me I’m Irish” green t-shirt. Mickey didn’t realized he was smiling at the picture and accidentally double tap it. Fuck.

***

Ian was watching youtube on his phone when a notification popped up, Mickey had followed him back. Then, he closed youtube to open instagram checking if it was true or he was dreaming. It was true, his crush followed him on instagram. He decided to stay on instagram for some times by liking pictures in his home. Right before he closed it, a new like notification popped up, it was Mickey liked his picture from months ago. Did Mickey stalk me? Ian thought. Immediately Ian screen shot it and sent it to Mickey.

Ian: picture sent

Ian: gotcha! U stalking me.

Ian had waited for 5 minutes but still no response. Was Mickey mad because he sent that? And then, he got a text from Mickey.

Mickey: it was Mandy.

Ian grinned knowing that Mickey didn’t admit it.

Ian: wasnt. Mandy went to bed an hour ago. She goodnight texted me ;p

Ian received an immediate reply from Mickey.

Mickey: whtevr.

Ian: that’s ok if u did it and left a like on my younger self pic. I wont mind. Plus i was adorable af in that pic!

Ian: y dont u like my recent selfie? Im more adorable now.

Ian: or can i say im handsome? ;p

Ian: and also hot ;)

Mickey: yeah. Really hot thats y ur head and crotch r on fire *3 fire emoji*

Holy fuck, Mickey replied with emoji. Never thought Mickey knew emoji.

Ian: im thinking bout getting a tattoo. This one’s for real.

Mickey: go get one when ure back to fl.

Ian: y not u do it? 2morrow.

Mickey: y with me?

Ian: cause ure great!

Ian: also i could get family discount :D

Mickey: we aint fam.

Ian: soon we will be ;)

Ian didn’t know why he said that. Shit, he flirted too far. What would Mickey think about that? Ian looked at his phone, no reply. He put his phone and grabbed a can of soda hoping when he’s back, he received a reply. Still no reply. Did Mickey sleep? Probably not. Ian texted Mickey again to make everything less awkward. At least for him.

Ian: I mean Mandy &Lip r kinda serious, although they r not official.

Ian: pretty sure they’d get hitched, have kids n live happily ever after.

Ian: that’s what i mean by us become family.

Ian received a reply less than a minute later.

Mickey: im full booked tomorrow. I can do urs after the parlour close if u still want it.

Ian: deal.

If Ian were honest, he was still unsure about getting a tattoo. Not because it would be hurt, but it was permanent and needed commitment. Once he got that, there’s no way to turn it back. Yeah, Ian thought he was ready for commitment.

***

Mandy was almost ready to go to see movie with Ian. Although she was still in her bathrobe, and needed to put some make up on and shirt but it wouldn’t take more than 15 minutes. Mandy’s really simple. Then she heard a knock on the door, didn’t know who it was. She walked to the door and saw Ian outside, “Thought we meet at the mall,” she let Ian in.

“Yeah but I think picking you up will be better.”

“You’re sweet, Ian Gallagher,” she went to her room to finish everything.

“Um, where’s Mickey?”

“Didn’t come home last night. Probably pass out at the parlour or accidentally spend the night at his one night stand’s place. Why?” as Mandy was doing her eyebrows.

“There’s something I need to talk.”

“About what?” almost done with her eyebrows.

“I’m getting a tattoo.”

“You want him to do it?” finally finished her eyebrows. She’s moving on with her foundation. Mandy’s face was flawless, definitely didn’t have anything to cover. Her bare face only had tiny amount of light freckles crossed her cheeks and nose which made her cuter than she already was. But she had always loved make up, that’s why she still put foundation on, “I’ll tell him tonight.”

“Already did it. Last night, I texted him...” Ian hadn’t finished his sentence.

“Holy fuck. You’ve been texting my brother this whole time??” Mandy turned her head facing Ian, still dabbing the sponge to her face and neck.

“Just last night. Not this whole time like you assume. Let me finish, I told him I’m sure wanting a tattoo but in fact, I’m still unsure about it. Well, I know I’ve always wanted either an eagle or a rifle but still don’t know about the design, you know?”

“You can text him or ask him tomorrow,” Mandy dusted some powder on her face and did bronzer to give a little colour on her face eventhough she would still look pale.

“I’m getting it tonight actually.”

“Woah that’s a fucking quick ass move. Eager much?” Mandy smirked at Ian’s reflection in the mirror while doing mascara and then lipstick.

“Why are you girls making funny faces when doing mascara?” Mandy had expected Ian would change the topic, she knew him too well.

“That makes us pretty. Now I need to put my shirt on, you can wait outside. I don’t want your dick gets hard after seeing my boobs,” she winked at him.

“Or my dick will forever be limp after seeing your boobs,” Ian cracked at his own joke.

Mandy laughed at his joke. Her bestfriend was really gay and really proud of who he was, that makes her happy. “Okay Ian you can go out and order uber, I’ll meet you at the lobby,” she pushed Ian out the door. Maybe Mandy didn’t need to set Ian and her brother up anymore. The only time she set them up was the time she asked Ian to come but she went shopping with Jen. She knew neither Ian nor Mickey could deny each other’s charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique. It means a lot!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fanfic. Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> This chapter is really short.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ian arrived at the parlour when it almost closed. As he reached the door, there was a man opened the door from inside at the same time, “We’re close man,” the man spoke to Ian. “I’m here to see Mickey,” the man nodded giving Ian his way inside. Inside, he didn’t see anyone, like nobody was there eventhough the lights still on.

“Hello? Mickey?” he said with a little louder voice to make sure Mickey was really there. Ian heard Mickey answered to wait because he was doing something. He decided to look around for a bit to kill his time. He saw some tattoo related pictures and articles were hanging on the wall. There were also some certificates and awards for the parlour. He saw a photo of Jen with several other people, must be the artists who worked here. He looked closer to the photo and found Mickey was in it. Mickey looked the same but different. Still with his grumpy face and pale skin but something different. Not different like he did a plastic surgery or something, he was really dirty and thin maybe no butt in that picture. The Mickey Milkovich Ian knew was a very clean, muscular and bubble butt guy.

Ian moved his body to see another photo, but Mickey had stood there probably since Ian looked closely to that photo, “Holy fuck, Mickey! You scared the shit out of me!” his body jumped a little.

“Why the hell did you look at the photo like that? You find a code to open an ancient treasure there?” Mickey left Ian to his tattoo booth.

“You look different in that photo. Did you know the word ‘shower’ back then?” Ian giggled when he said that, didn’t want Mickey to feel offended.

Mickey chuckled, “Fuck you. It was taken 3 years ago, just got out of Southside, still trying to have my shits together,” he prepared all the equipments for Ian’s tattoo.

“So now you have it together?”

“At least a hell lot better than I had in Southside,” Mickey and Ian sat across each other. “So, you bring your design? An eagle or a rifle?”

Ian kept silent after Mickey asked, he still didn’t know what to get, “Um, I’m not sure.”

“So you don’t bring your design?” Ian nodded, Mickey bit his lower lip, “Look man, you’re supposed to bring your design. I ain’t psychic, can’t read your mind,” Mickey took a piece of paper and a pen from drawer and started doing something Ian didn’t know.

“Shit sorry I don’t know about that. You didn’t tell me. Uh I’ll come back tomorrow with the design is it okay?” Ian had no idea about bringing a design, he felt like a fool because he didn’t google what the needs for a first timer tattoo client. There were some times of silent, Mickey didn’t respond what he said and kept focus on his paper. He stood up to leave, but Mickey stopped him and gave him the paper, “You like that?” Mickey asked.

The paper was a design made by Mickey. It was an eagle on a rifle, “Military symbol?” he handed back the paper. “Not really, just look a like. You want either an eagle or a rifle, why not both?” Ian had never realized the design he wanted almost similar with military symbol, “Perfect! Let’s do this.”

“How big do you want it be?”

“As big as my palm,” he replied certainly.

“Big enough for a first timer. I tell you, it hurts.”

“Pretty sure I can handle it. Psych ward hurts more, trust me.”

“How’d you know?”

“I’m bipolar. Was sent there once, not again,” Ian only said what necessary about his bipolar. He didn’t want to talk about it in details because he didn’t want Mickey to pity him and also didn’t want to think he’s sick.

“I don’t know what it means but looks hurt, not gonna ask anymore. Enough with the chitchat, where would it be?” Mickey’s ready to do his job.

“Right waist,” one more time Ian replied certainly.

***

“Right waist,” Mickey heard Ian said that. If Ian wanted the tattoo on his right waist, it meant Ian needed to take his shirt off. Mickey wasn’t ready for it. Mickey saw Ian had taken off his shirt.

In front of Mickey, there was a hot redhead with no shirt on. Ian was sculptured like Adonis. Mickey looked into his pair of eyes. Those were dark green, very enchanted like a range of fertile hills. Really hard not to look at, but even harder when he looked at it. Felt like he could lost himself by looking at it. Didn’t want to be lost, Mickey moved his clear blue ocean eyes down to Ian’s body. His body was a shade paler than the face and hands and no doubt, beautiful. Some light brown freckles were scattered not only on his gorgeous face but also around his well-built body. Most of the freckles were on his clavicles, such a contrast with his pale skin. He also had a small amount of ginger body hair orderly lined up from his navel and dissappeared into his black jeans. Everything’s perfection, no one denied.

Mickey vaguely heard a voice calling his name, but he was unsure about it. The longer he stared at that beautiful body, the louder the voice got. He saw fingers snapped in front of his face, “Mickey? Are you okay?” it was Ian who woke him up. “Zoned out. I need to splash some water on my face, then I’ll do it. Be back in a bit,” Mickey ran to the toilet to splash some water to his face hoping that it helped to concentrate his mind and got rid of Ian’s beautiful body from his mind, which was definitely difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any experience with tattoo, and I think making tattoo isn't as easy as what I wrote in this chapter. I'm sorry if I miss a lot of details/procedures.
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique. It means a lot!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Actually I don't know whether or not to continue this because 1. currently I am doing a scientific research for my Uni and it consumes most of my time (that's why the previous chapter was very short), 2. I have no idea how this gonna go but this afternoon, out of nowhere an idea came to my mind so this chapter contains what's on my mind this afternoon.
> 
> Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

That morning Mandy laid on her bed with her bestfriend. They didn’t have any plan to go somewhere because they had visited a lot of places in New York, so spent the day laying on the bed sounds new to them. Mandy missed Florida, or Lip to be exact. It had been a couple weeks since she left Florida, eventhough both of them were not official but she always wanted it to be official. Nobody she fucks treated her really good, only Lip did it. Grew up as the Southside’s slut made her was treated badly, not a single person there thought that she also had a feeling like everybody else. At first, she thought it’d be a one time thing with Lip like she always had with other guys. Turned out she was wrong, she was attracted to Lip because he treated her good. Although Lip always said they were only fuck buddies, she wouldn’t mind as long as Lip treated her good.

Mandy was scrolling her following notification on instagram and saw Lip just followed an account called karenjackson. She visited the profile, it was a petite blonde girl with a nice smile on her face. Mandy was jealous, that girl was definitely a typical good girl everyone would like. She looked at Ian who was playing game on his phone and asked, “Who is Karen Jackson?”, without took off his eyes from the scree, Ian replied, “A girl Lip used to tutor in high school. I don’t think they dated back then. Why?”, Ian put his phone down after losing the game. 

Both of them adjusted their position so they’re sitting on the bed. Mandy wanted to lie the reason because she didn’t want to sound like a jealous bitch just because Lip followed a girl he used to tutor. But she didn’t want someone who treated her good got stolen by someone else, “Lip just followed her on instagram,” she said that while biting her lower lip. 

“And you’re jealous?” Ian scoffed, “Don’t worry, she’s married with a kid. Probably she only wants to reconnect with friends from high school. Get all the frustation of being a mom away, because being a mom is heavy, you know? That’s why Monica took off,” he added. Mandy trusted Ian, probably she took it too far and Karen only wanted to reconnect with friends from school. 

Mandy stared back at her phone which still showed Karen’s profile. She looked at several pictures of Karen and found one picture with Lip in it. Not a picture of Karen and Lip together, more like a group picture with some friends but Lip wrapped his hand around Karen’s shoulder, “What if I had blonde hair?” she said without leaving her screen.

“Like Karen?”

“I mean, look at this. They looked like couple. I guess she’s a good girlfriend material.”

“Trust me, Mandy, she’s worse than you.”

Mandy was surprise when Ian said Karen was worse than herself. Nobody had said that before which made her happy. Also, Ian never lied to her, not that she knew. Eventhough Ian lied to her this time, she believed it was for good. He didn’t want to make her feel down, that what bestfriend’s for right?

***

Ian just got out of shower when he heard his phone ringing. The called ID showed it was Lip, he picked up the call, “Hey stranger, how’s New York? Looks like you don’t remember having a family in here.”

“It’s great!”

“I wish I were there, instead of trapped in here.”

“You could come anything, actually but you’re too busy making love with your robots,” Ian laughed.

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Ian noticed that his brother sounded upset.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Nothing. Um, it’s just, um, Monica’s back and she plays nicey-nice to Debs, Carl and Liam.”

“Shit,” Ian replied. Lip always the one that got upset and angry whenever Monica came back. Fiona was also upset when she came back but sometimes Fiona gave her a chance to be a better mom for three youngest Gallaghers. 

“Anyway, it would be great if you came back for Thanksgiving.”

“Yeah, I’ll be home at least three days before Thanksgiving.” He replied without any excitements.

“So this means I’ll see you in 10 days?”

“Yeah Lip, yeah,” he wanted to end the call but Lip interrupted, “Ask Mandy to come too. I miss her.”

“Yeah, okay, bye, good night,” he ended the call. Monica’s coming back was never a good sign, it always meant a disaster. He only hoped Monica took off before he came back to Florida.

***

Mandy sat on the kitchen table while drinking her warm mineral water. She had been trying to call and text Ian since early morning but she got no reply. “Holy shit, there are a lot of empty chair but you choose to sit on the table,” Mandy saw her brother walking to the kitchen, heated last night’s leftovers and poured his morning coffee.

“Hey, does Ian text you or maybe call you?” Mickey shook his head. “I tried to call and text him since early morning but I don’t get any reply. Maybe he texts or calls you to let you know where he is. I’m kinda worry.”

Mickey walked to the dining table with a cup of coffee on his left hand and a plate of leftovers on the other hand, “Probably still sleeping. You’re not his keeper.”

“He won’t be sleeping. He always wakes up at 6.30 and takes his meds and goes running at 7.00. And it’s 10,” she got off from the table and walked slowly to sit on a chair beside Mickey. “Do you mind to come to his hotel before you go to work? Just to check on him if he’s okay. If he’s okay, tell him to come here.”

“Why not you?”

Mandy sighed, “I would if I could. But I couldn’t,” Mandy noticed a confusion on Mickey’s face. “I barely walk, Mick. It took me more than 5 minutes to be in the kitchen. It’s my first day of period, my stomach hurts.”

“That’s the point! It’s your first day of period, that’s why you are worry about that chick from Brave. Mood swings.”

“How’d you know about period and mood swings? It’s not like you ever dated a girl.”

“I work with Jen. She’s the worst when her period comes.”

Mandy rolled her eyes, “Please, Mick. Just this time, I’m begging you. I’ve never begged to anyone about anything. I swallow my pride for this time,” Mickey still shook his head. “And I will buy dinner two nights straight!”

“Make it a week.”

“Hell no, asswipe! Three nights, last chance. Yes or no?”

Mickey nodded, Mandy smiled, “Now could you please refill my cup with warm water, I don’t think I could walk to get it.” Mickey got up from his seat to refill her cup, she checked her phone to see if Ian had replied but still nothing.

***

Mickey looked at the notes Mandy gave for Ian’s hotel. In front of him was a luxurious hotel, at least four stars hotel. Fucking rich kid could stay in a hotel for almost a month, he thought. He walked inside the hotel and went straight to Ian’s room. When Mickey was in the front of Ian’s room, he stood there for a while. Just knock the door, and proof Mandy that Ian’s okay. Then, he knocked the door, waited for some times but no answer. He knocked again, but this time harder, but still no answer. Mickey tried to call Ian’s phone but no one picked it up. Mickey saw a room boy at the end of the hall, he gestured the room boy to approach him.

“May I help you, Sir?” the room boy asked.

“Could you please open this room for me? It’s my sister’s bestfriend stays in here, I need to check on him for her, he doesn’t pick up calls since morning,” Mickey showed the notes Mandy gave to the room boy. The room boy took out a multidoor card from his pocket and slide it to Ian’s door, “It’s open. Any other I could help?” Mickey shook his head, “Thank you,” the room boy left.

Mickey walked into the room looking for Ian and he saw Ian was laying in bed facing him. Time to tell Mandy he’s only laying in bed lazily and then left the room. Before he left the room, he told Ian that Mandy wanted to meet, “Hey next time if you want to lazily lay in bed till afternoon, at least tell Mandy so she isn’t worry. She wants you to meet her, man.”  
Mickey heard Ian murmured, “What?” Mickey stepped closer to Ian so he could listen clearer. Ian turned his body, he heard Ian murmured once again, “The fuck are you trying to say?” and Ian murmured again, Mickey couldn’t hear anything, “If you want to say something, fucking say it, man. Don’t mumble.”

“LEAVE ME ALONE.”

Mickey was shock to hear what Ian said. He immediately called Mandy. 

“What’s up douchebag?”

“You must tell me the fuck’s wrong with Ian?”

“What’d you mean?”

“He laid in the bed, mumbled something and yelled at me to leave him alone,” Mickey was panic.

“Did he take his meds?”

“No idea. What do I do now?”

“Wait for me. Watch Ian,” the call ended.

Mickey didn’t know what happened to Ian. Did he take something he’s not supposed to take? Was this his bipolar? Or was he just not in the mood? Or was he homesick? He didn’t know what to do, so he just sat beside Ian on the bed waiting for Mandy to come with some help.

***

Mickey saw Mandy tucked Ian in to his bed from the corner of the room. Both of them decided to spend the night at Ian’s hotel room, just in case Ian needed something. Mickey was still confuse about what happened. He was in the hospital with Mandy, but Mandy was the one deal with the doctor, meds and everything. He only waited in the hallway, hoping everything turned okay.

“What happened earlier?” Mickey asked his sister.

“His meds were not working, he gets new prescription.”

“Does this happen a lot?”

“This is the second, I think. The first one was when he’s just diagnozed with bipolar disorder, his meds were not working so well, so he got the new one, it changed couple of time before everything’s okay.”

Mickey widened his eyes, “So this new prescription also could change depends on how the reaction?”

Mandy nodded, “He’s not a fucking lab rat, Mands.”

“I know, Mick. but from what I know, that’s how it works.”

“I called Lip to tell him what happened, he asked to come home as soon as he’s stable. Probably we’ll be back to Florida in 2 or 3 days if the meds worked fine. Hhh, I think I need some rest.”

“Yeah, go sleep with Ian. I’ll be here on the couch. Wide awake, I guess.”

“Good night, Mick.”

“Night. Mands.”

It was shocking for Mickey to witness Ian in his episode. The last time he met Ian, Ian was still laughing with Mandy, he told some jokes that made him smiled couple of times and still acted flirty like how he always did. But this afternoon he saw the complete opposite of Ian he knew. He was thankful Mandy knew how to react. Probably Mandy had seen worse than him. Mickey laid his body on the couch tried to get some sleep but he couldnot shut his eyes off. He decided to went on google and browsed everything about bipolar disorder all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about bipolar disorder, I only read a brief explanation about it. I hope I don't make too much mess about it.
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique. It means a lot!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Last week was the craziest in my life, there were so much on my plate that's why I didn't post. But lucky me, things start to go back to normal (eventhough I still have my damn scientific research that I still have no idea how to get it done on time). Btw I'm (maybe) 2 or 3 days late but, happy Eid Mubarak for everyone who celebrates it!<3
> 
> Sorry if I had bad writing style or a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ian, Mickey and Mandy just finished their lunch at the airport food court. Mandy left the two boys to the toilet. Ian sat across Mickey, silent and didn’t know what to say. Everything was fine between them actually but he didn’t expect that Mickey saw his low episode. Ian was afraid that Mickey would think less of him or maybe afraid of him after seeing that.

“Sorry,” was Ian could say in a low voice to Mickey.

“The fuck for?” Mickey replied in a low voice too.

“I’m sorry you saw my episode.”

“That’s okay, man. I didn’t do anything that time. Called Mandy was my only action.”

There was some silent moment between them, “Thanks,” Ian broke the sillence.

“The fuck this one for?”

“For coming to the hotel, to checked on me.”

“We made a fucking deal that Mandy bought dinner for 3 nights if I checked on you. Dinner was all I cared about.”

Ian nodded, gave Mickey a small smile, “You sure don’t want to come with us for Thanksgiving?”

“What makes you think I’ll come?”

Ian shrugged, “Don’t know. To meet my family, maybe? They always know who I hang out with, who my friends are.”

“We’re not friends, we don’t hang out. I’m stuck with your ass cause Mandy’s your bestfriend.”

“I know I have great ass that’s why all my exes find it hard to move on,” Ian winked to Mickey and he got rolling eyes as reply.

Not long after that, Mandy came back from toilet, “Sorry took me long enough, the toilet’s full. Shall we check in now, Ian?”

“Ok let’s check in,” Ian replied to Mandy. “You sure don’t want to come?” he asked Mickey one more time just to make sure.

“No, he won’t come,” Mandy answered for Mickey and Mickey nodded.

“See you, Mick,” Mandy hugged Mickey.

“Fuck you. I tell you thousands times not titty-twisters me, shithead!” Mandy slapped Mickey’s head. Ian stood behind them, chuckled about the fact that Mickey always titty twisted Mandy while they were hugging.

***

Ian stood in front of a very tall and gigantic gate of the Gallaghers house. It felt good to be where your heart was, home. He entered the gate and immediately came inside the house. The house was empty, probably everyone’s in their room. It was almost 3 hours after dinner time because Ian decided to spend some times at Mandy’s place before came home. But then Lip came from the kitchen area with a bottle of beer and a cigarette, “Hey,” Ian greeted his brother.

“Hey, man. Everything’s good?” Lip hugged Ian.

“Yeah, good. Where’s everyone?” he asked his brother.

“Fiona’s out with JimmySteve. Debbie, Carl and Liam are out with not other than Monica and Frank.”

“Shit. JimmySteve’s back? And how the hell you and Fiona let them be with Monica and Frank? Probably they are now ditched somewhere in Ohio, I guess,” Ian was really upset. That’s not a information he would like to hear when he came back.

“Actually I was not here when Frank and Monica took them. I called Fiona and it was her decision, she’s the one to blame.”

“How about JimmySteve? He’s coming back for real this time?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. See ya,” as Lip left Ian.

“Where are you going?”

“Out. Need some air from all this sudden coming back. Probably going to Mandy’s. See ya, bro.”

Ian still stood in the living room, tried to process all the information about Monica and JimmySteve’s return, and the fact that Fiona let 3 younger Gallaghers out with Frank and Monica. His brain needed sometime before he could accept all of this crazy stuffs, so he headed to his room and cleaned up a bit the straight to bed.

***

Mandy heard a knock on her door. She was not expecting anyone to come tonight, she was too tired to have a guest. She opened the door, it was Lip. She gave him a big smile, “Hey, handsome. Didn’t know you’d come tonight,” she wrapped both her hands on Lip’s shoulder and leaned to kiss him. She pushed the door with her foot.

Lip gave Mandy a peck, “Not my plan actually, only need some air then end up here,” Lip walked into Mandy’s small couch.

“Miss me, huh?” She sat on Lip’s lap, kissed him hard on the neck couple of times. “I’m horny.”

“Yeah, me too,” Mandy and Lip crashed their lips together and Mandy began to take hers and Lip’s shirt. When Lip finally shirtless, Mandy kiss his chest before started to unbutton Lip’s jeans, “I think it’s kinda hard if we wanna do it here. My bedroom?” asked Mandy in her usual flirtatious tone but Lip believed it was the sexiest tone in the world, “Yeah, sure,” and they left to Mandy’s bedroom.

***

The morning after at Mandy’s place was quiet like usual. She woke up without Lip on the bed. She went out of her room to the kitchen and saw Lip was sitting on the couch looked at his phone.

“Hey, what time did you get up?” she wrapped her arms around Lip’s body from behind and kissed his neck.

“Probably fifteen minutes ago,” Lip replied but still looked at his phone.

“You want coffee?” she still buried her head to Lip’s neck but she saw a text from Karen popped up on Lip’s phone screen. She felt jealous.

“Nah, I should probably get going,’’ he got up from the couch.

“Why so hurry? You okay? I can heaten leftovers from last night if you want breakfast or,” Mandy walked nearer to Lip, “I can give you a morning blowjob,” she kneeled down and started to unbutton his jeans.

“Mandy, I must get going, really,” he helped Mandy stood up and gave her a quick kiss. “I’ll text you,” Mandy saw Lip left her place.

Lip had never acted like that, he always dropped what he did when Mandy offered to blow him. What the fuck did Karen want? Why did she text Lip? Wasn’t she married? There were a lot of questions on her mind. But she shook all her thoughts off, and thought something positive about Karen texted Lip. Maybe Karen wanted to get connected to her old high school friends. That’s the most positive thought she could think of. She decided to shower and later she probably would call her boss to inform she came back and ready to work her ass off again.

***

Ian was back home from his morning run. He went to the kitchen to get some drink. He hadn’t been in the kitchen yet, but he heard a lot of chatter in there. When he made it to the kitchen, he saw all the Gallaghers were there. Yeah, all the Gallaghers included Monica. And the Balls. And a Lishman, JimmySteve. He saw Monica was preparing breakfast for the whole people there.

“Ian, my man!” Kev was the first to notice he stood there.

“Hey, Ian, you are back!” Debbie ran toward him and gave him hug.

He hugged her back, “Debs.”

When he was still hugging Debbie, he saw Monica came nearer to him. “Ian, my baby, you are back!” Monica opened her arms to hug Ian but he walked away and got some drink.

“What is she doing here?” he asked to everyone in there.

“I’m making breakfast,” Monica replied with a smile on her face and walked to the stove and continued her cook.

“I mean, what are you really doing here?”

“I’m coming back. For real this time,” she brushed her hand to Ian’s arm, “Sit down, it’s almost done.”

“You always say ‘for real this time’ but guess what? You will take off in less than a week. No, I’m not eating your breakfast.”

Frank walked to Ian, “Ian Clayton Gallagher! Do not speak like that to you mother! She made you breakfast, so sit down and enjoy the goddamn breakfast!”  
Ian rolled his eyes, “Whatever Frank. I’m not listening to your drunk ass mouth or your sober ass mouth. Gosh, it’s only 8 AM and you are drunk already?!” he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

“He got a point, Frank,” Monica replied to Ian’s statement.

***

The morning after Mandy went back to Florida was really quiet. Mickey laid on his bed, looked at the ceiling thinking this was the quietest morning he had in a month. Threw back to a month ago, his morning, which was supposed to be quiet and preferablly peaceful, went crazy. He could hear his sister laughing or screaming and sometimes doing both at the same time with her beautiful redhead bestfriend. He was almost used to the morning noise they made in the living room or kitchen. He was almost used to woke up seeing a freckled face every morning who always gave him a small shy smile to his grumpy morning face. He was almost used to Ian’s presence in his life.

He checked his phone, with one texted from Jen. The texted was unreadable, Mickey knew Jen was drunk when she did it. He checked his appointment schedule with client and went to instagram. There was something new with instagram. There were a lot of round icon on the top of his home. He was not sure when instagram decided to make its app like this, but the first icon was Ian’s profile. He clicked on it and it was shown a video of Ian’s face with crazy face filter. Mickey didn’t realize that he was smiling when he saw it. The next was still Ian’s face with different filter, and Mickey smiled again. The last one was a self video of Ian did his morning run. He could hear Ian panted, damn it was sexy.

There was a message box under the video and Mickey decided to ask if he’s okay. Before he hit the send button, he hestitated. But fuck it, he hit the send button and left to the bathroom. When he got back, there was no answer from Ian. He thought it was a bad idea to ask Ian how he was, and he regretted it. He turned his phone off to avoid pudency because Ian didn’t reply it.

***

Ian woke up from his nap. Maybe not nap, but his morning sleep. He went to bed after his ‘fight’ with Monica and Frank because that was good to avoid another ‘fight’ and also because he was still tired after came back from New York. It’s almost 2PM and he was starving because he hadn’t had lunch and also breakfast. He grabbed his phone and went downstairs to the kitchen to see what food was left. He put his phone on the kitchen table, looked at the fridge for something he could heat up. He heard his phone buzzed, looked like someone called but he didn’t pick it up. He’s too starving to start a conversation with anyone.

“There’s chicken in the box on your left,” Ian turned his head, it was Monica there. He was sure she wasn’t there 2 seconds ago, “I didn’t make it, Jimmy bought it, just in case you are wondering,” Ian nodded. He grabbed a plate, put 2 pieces of chicken and sat across Monica. “Darryl keeps calling,” she pointed to Ian’s phone but Ian didn’t reply and just ate.

“I’m sorry I left you and your siblings. I left you for good, you know that, right? I wouldn’t have left if the situation had been different.”

Ian sighed, “Yeah, I know.” Monica gave him a smile and he returned it.

“So...who is this Darryl that keeps calling you? Your boyfriend?”

“Ex,” Ian kept eating.

“And you’re completely done with him?”

“Yep,” he walked to the sink and washed the dishes.

“milkovichtattoo replied to your story,” Monica said, Ian left the dishes and grabbed his phone.

“Going through my message now?!” he seemed annoyed.

“That your new boyfriend? He owns a tattoo parlour or something?”

“He’s a tattoo artist, and he’s not my boyfriend,” Ian checked the replied, he was smiling because Mickey asked if he’s okay. He replied to the message saying he was doing good but a bit annoyed because Monica came back.

“Tattoo artist, wow. You are smiling. You like him? Is he hot? Let me see him.”

“Yeah, he’s hot,” he replied to Monica shyly. “He doesn’t have a picture of his face on instagram, and I don’t have his picture.”

“Search him on google! I want to know who’s this lucky guy that my son has a crush on,” Monica gave a non stop smile. Ian gave up and showed her a picture of Mickey and Mandy from Mandy’s instagram account.

“Damn, who’s the girl? His girlfriend or some shit? She’s hot,” Ian put his phone to his pocket, “My bestfriend, his sister,” Ian took an orange juice from the fridge and drank it. “Oh that family must has a very attractive genes,” Monica still smiled.

Ian had enough with Monica asking about his personal life. He just walked away from the kitchen back to his room. Monica could be the most supportive person when it came to liking someone. She was okay with anyone liking anyone, as long as that person’s happy. She didn’t judge at all. Probably the only thing Ian liked about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write smut. I didn't write anything between Mandy and Lip (plus I didn't feel like to write any sexually explicit scene. so.....). Hope you don't mind!
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, suggestion or critique.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
